


Of Crimson Emeralds

by LynneDragn



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Romance, Sexy, SoMa - Freeform, tsustar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynneDragn/pseuds/LynneDragn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maka has no choice but to cut through the very graveyard she fears to get to school on time. What happens when she has an unexpected encounter with a white-haired, crimson-eyed boy who fell asleep before a grave?" A LONG collection of (mainly) SoMa One-Shots/AUs. GIVE ME PROMPTS. Some are AU's some aren't, some are Lemons, if so it's said so in the title. I do not own Soul Eater. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Shop AU

The harsh wind ripped harshly at the Soul Eater's scarf and he growled before yanking it back into place. It was autumn, it was 7:00 am and Soul couldn't sleep. He growled again under his breathe, he hid his mouth behind his scarf as a passer-by gasped as he did so. He clenched his shark-like teeth and rolled his eyes which he hid under shaded sun glasses. Yeah, it was cold and all but the sun peaked over New York's buildings and seemed to aim directly at Soul's eyes.

Soul shrugged to himself. It was convenient. A lot of school kids were heading to school at this time and he didn't want to draw any attention to himself, negative or positive. Sometimes immature school girls will drool over him, the mysterious, 18 year old, delinquent looking man with gorgeous stark white hair that framed his aristocratic face stylishly. As he started growing into his body at 16 he decided if old woman wanted to clutch their hand bags to their chests when he passed, and if mothers wanted to pull their children closer when he made his way passed them then he would give them a reason to. He wore baggy, faded jeans with a plain top and a worn leather jacket over him. He usually wore a black head band to somewhat tame his gravity-defying hair but today he wore his rare, pale brown fedora hat he'd inherited from his father.

He let his scarf fall loose as he made his way into the coffee shop. It was his favourite since it was open all hours of the day and that's how long he seemed to be awake. Suffering from insomnia was a bitch and all but it helps when you have a test to study for and you don't need to worry about nodding off on the job. He nodded in greeting to the couple that sat beside the window as he took off his glasses. They seemed to be here as much as he did. Actually, he believed he knew everyone who entered this shop but offered nothing but a nod. Where they suffering insomniac's also? He didn't know.

Soul placed hi scarf on his regular table and left his sunglasses there also before sauntering over to the counter and ordering his usual black coffee and three sugars.

He didn't hear the door's bell announce someone's arrival as he fought heavy lids. Sucks when you're tired but you can't sleep but what can you do? He took his drink and paid before turning to make his way back to his table.

"Whoa!"

A small body collided with his torso. Luckily, this person seemed to be more than a whole foot shorter them himself and stood just below his collar bone, otherwise he thinks his drink would've spilt all over them. Soul regained his balance and looked down on the person who annoyingly ran into him.

It was a girl. He raised a brow. Maybe a woman. She was small but… cute. He noted with some uncertainty. Her ash blonde hair was hung in a loose pony tail but from what he could tell it was pretty long. Her eyes were something though, which in turn was something coming from him. She had very pretty almond shaped eyes that were looked heavy with eyelashes, they were green. But bright green. They almost glowed and looked so bright he'd mistake them for a cat. He grumbled and looked down at his coffee.

"You're lucky that didn't spill," he muttered, waiting for the flood of apologies or for her to run away. He expected the latter and chose to walk around her before she did. He paused when a sound he didn't expect came from the petite girl.

She scoffed.

He turned around slowly to see her looking up at him incredulously. Almost angrily.

"I'm lucky?" she asked before narrowing her eyes. Her voice wasn't as expected, he'd expected it to be high a shrilly due to her size. Annoying. But it was rougher than he expected, with a gritty edge to it which was very attractive.

Wait, attractive?

He didn't have time to think more before she went on.

"You're the lucky one," she went on. "It wasn't my drink that I so carelessly threw at someone else. Maybe you should watch were you're going."

Soul arched his brow but didn't argue, he turned around to fully face her and eyed her again, before his eyes landed on her face.

"…What?" he drawled. The girl huffed and turned her back to order, leaving Soul to chuckle and make his way back to his table with a shake of his head.

Soul was working over some music scores when she approached again, her expression now more sheepish than challenging, Soul raised his brows before crossing his arms over his work to lean towards her.

"Here to yell some more?" he asked in amusement. She huffed again and he suppressed a chuckle. Since when did a girl make him laugh?

"No, I was here to apologise," she more or less growled. "But you won't receive that apology if you're going to be so rude about it."

Soul released his laugh here, breaking any ice that was left between them. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. You said you were here to apologise."

"Yes," she agreed with a nod of her head.

"And why is that?"

She looked at him incredulously, frowning slightly before shaking her head. "For snapping at you earlier, since that whole thing was, somewhat, my fault too."

Soul scoffed. "Somewhat?"

"Shut up. I've had a shitty day and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Although you gave me the perfect opportunity to do so."

Soul laughed again. Wow, twice in one morning, had to be a record.

"You've had a shitty enough day to snap at a total stranger and it's only," he glanced at his watch before looking back up to the girl in amusement. "7:45? Whoa, that's gotta be some kind of skill."

The girl sighed before slumping into the seat opposite him and placing her coffee down. "More of a shitty night. I had to study all night for some test I have tomorrow and I need to stay awake. I was out of coffee so I head to trek all the way over to here," she stopped herself before she got wound up again, Soul laughed again before holding out his hand.

"Soul Eater,"

The girl eyed his hand before a smile tugged and her lips and she offered him a tentative grin. "Maka Albarn."

The two sat in the shop together before leaving together. Unaware that a single collision would result in their meeting, friendship and once day relationship.


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul is suffering the consequences of resisting the Black Blood. Because he does he has to endure episodes of mind-numbing agony and he keep this all to himself. What will happen if Maka minds out?

Luckily, it was lunch when the pain started.

Soul was on his way to meet the rest of the gang for lunch when his blood began to boil.

"Shit, not now," he groaned as he took a sharp intake of breathe and began to breath in short little pants. He clutched his chest and cursed again as his blood got hot. It burned. He stumbled to an abandoned hall way and slumped against the lockers as he knees gave way, but he knew he had to get away from the school before anyone found him.

Sweat began to collect on his forehead and his muscles cramped and his skin ached. The burning went on relentlessly as his pulled himself to his feet and made his way to the medical room, knowing that Stein would be there.

Stein stayed true to his word and was there, and sighed when Soul toppled in as the pain increased. He bundled him onto a cot as he set to get him what he'd been supplying Soul to ease the pain. When given, his breathing quietened and the burning went down somewhat but he was still in pain. Stein could only lessen it, he couldn't stop it. No one could.

"That's not true, Soul," Stein disagreed and he spun his chair around to sit on it backwards, facing Soul. Soul managed to arch his neck up to eye the man in surprise. He didn't know he was talking out loud. He must be so out of it he's muttering his thoughts.

"What's not true old man," Soul managed to croak as the pain began to fade irritatingly slowly. Stein sighed.

"Someone can help stop it, I told yo-"

"No," Soul gasped as a pang of burning attacked his side, but it lessened quite rapidly. "I-I am not bringing Maka i-in to this." He stuttered. Stein made a sound of disapproval as he hung his head over the back of his chair.

"I don't understand," He began before Soul interrupted.

"No, you don't," Soul said in a stronger voice due to his anger. "To help me, Maka would have to take some of the pain herself to ease mine until it goes. I'm not making her do that. You don't know how much this-" he took a sharp intake of breathe as the burning increased suddenly. "How much this wrecks."

"Well, I have an idea," Stein drawled in an annoying voice, making Soul let his head collapse back onto the pillow. "This is happening due to your rejection of the black blood. You're not giving into the madness and so there's a price. Medusa didn't design this to be rejected Soul,"

"So, what?" Soul snapped, arching his head up to glare at the man. "I should give into it?"

Stein glared at him. "No, I'm saying if you want to get through this, you need all the help you can get."

Soul let his head fall back again. "No."

Stein sighed, rubbing his temples in exasperation. "Fine, then you have to at least tell Maka."

"No,"

"This isn't for you!" Stein snapped. "You're her partner, you're meant to protect her! What if you have an episode during a fight? Maka would be rendered defenceless and could get killed and it would all be due to your stubbornness."

Soul hissed in frustration, not pain. He haden't thought of that. Stein nodded as Soul seemed to take it in and stood from his seat, shaking his head as he made his way from the room.

"I have a class to teach and you need to go home. You're okay to walk now but that pain probably won't stop completely till tomorrow, so I suggest you take the rest of the day off."

Soul nodded to himself and listened to the door click shut. He sighed irritably before pulling himself up, wincing as the aching and burning increased as he did. He knew Maka would be wondering where he was right now and may even look for him so he had to get out quickly. If she found him she'd ask questions.

He managed to drag himself out of the school and to his bike. Stein sternly advised Soul not to drive when having an episode but the burning and cramps just got worse the more he moved so he didn't care. He climbed on and drove home with little difficulty. He couldn't suppress the sigh of relief that exited through his lips as he pushed open the door to his and Maka's apartment. The pain had lessened drastically but there were still sparks of burning and small aches and cramps at his joints, but it wasn't unbearable.

He flopped down onto the couch, not having the energy to make it to his bedroom. Guilt gnawed in his stomach as he thought about Maka, all these secrets kept from her. He is very careful to not let the pain get to him completely, for if he did Maka would sense something wrong with his soul, so he had to squash everything down. It's not like he liked lying to Maka. It's just he knew what she'd do if she knew. She'd change around him feel guilty and he just couldn't stand that. And if she knew that she could be the one to soothe his pain then she wouldn't take no for an answer.

She didn't get it, he thought, why did she think he talk all these hits for her? It wasn't just because he was his weapon. It was because he-

"Soul?"

Maka's sheepish voice sounded from their front door and Soul fought panic. Yeah, he was feeling better but that didn't mean he wasn't still hurting. When the pain is at its highest the pain is so unbearable he can't think straight, now he was a little better her was simply in agony. It would be hard to hide from Maka since she was here when he was nowhere close to recovering.

"H-hey Maka," he managed as he tried to sit up. Maka scurried into the room and made him lay down again, Soul noticed tears in her eyes.

"No, you have to lay down," she chided quietly, Soul's eyes widened.

"Have you been cryin-" he was caught off as a sharp lace of agony seeped through his side. He couldn't supress the yelp that came from his mouth which ended with a sob. He heard Maka made a heart broken, distressed sound as she rubbed his back when he buried his face in the pillow to stifle his cries.

"Stein told me," Maka admitted as she rubbed his back, not missing how he tensed under her palm.

"Stein what?" Soul tried to yell, but his voice just sounded broken. Maka made a little cry as she rested her forehead on his back, sobbing quietly.

"It should have been you who told me, Soul," she said in a stronger voice. "How could you keep this from me? All this time – You've been hurting." Her voice broke on the word. "You've been hurting so much, and I didn't even know! I didn't even-notice-" she cried and Soul rolled over to rub at her arm as the pain began to subdue. It always did when Maka was around.

"He told me I could help you," she whispered and Soul shushed her.

"You can't help me unless I cooperate, which I won't," Soul said lightly, rubbing her arm comfortingly. Maka lifted her head up to rest her chin on his chest were he lay down. She stayed curled on the floor next to the couch as he comforted her. He comforted her.

"We're going to get through this, you hear me?" she said sternly, gripping the sides of his face and forcing him to look at her. He just smirked and drawn a hand up to overlap one of hers resting on his face.

"Of course we will, it's you and I. How could we not?"


	3. Coffee Shop AU [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of 'Coffee Shop' AU. If you enjoy it enough, I may write another. But at this point, this is as far as I'm going.

"So, you're a music major at my college? How have I never seen you before?"

Soul shrugged as he walked beside her. They'd left the coffee shop to walk around idly since it was a Sunday and they were both awake for good. How Soul ended up actually walking with another person he did not know but this girl was persistent.

"I don't know," he breathed, shrugging again as he glared at the floor they walked on. Maka eyed him weirdly before staring ahead.

"So," she began. "Why do you study music if you hate it so much?"

That caught his attention. She fought a smile as Soul's head snapped up and an actual expression of surprise and disbelief formed on his face. At least she got some kind of reaction, didn't mean it had to be positive.

"Who said I hated music?" he asked as he composed himself. Maka scoffed.

"It was obvious," she laughed. "The way you spoke about it. When I asked it was almost as if you didn't want to tell me and when you did you sounded sad. You sound pissed off whenever you talk about it."

Soul sighed. "Well, it takes up a lot of my time is all," Maka narrowed her eyes.

"You're lying," she accused and Soul spluttered.

"How the hell would you know that?" he asked in exasperation, his voice going higher in disbelief.

"God, the way you're saying it! You suck a lying, Soul." She shook her head and Soul looked at her in bewilderment. He told these kind of lies every single day to many people and they never even noticed. Some people he'd known his entire life never even realised. And this girl, he'd met no more than one hour ago picked up on it straight away. It didn't make any sense.

"Well," Soul began in a strained voice. "I guess I just don't really enjoy it." He admitted. Maka frowned.

"Then why would you bother to study it if you hate it so much?" she asked in confusion. Soul laughed without humour, the sound was harsh and dry.

"I didn't really get a say in the matter," he said as he laughed coldly. "My folks are kind of mad on music I guess, so I had to study it my entire life."

Maka raised hr brows as she took in his distressed state. The guy looked like he'd haden't slept in weeks. Well, he was up at 7 on a Sunday so I guess her presumption that he didn't sleep all too well was correct. Sympathy gnawed in her stomach but she pushed it away. She knew that this man did not was pity, she could tell by his personality perfectly that he wouldn't be thankful if she gave him any. She shrugged. She wasn't all too good at handing it out anyway, so this worked well.

"Sounds like you aren't too fond of you parents," she observed and knew she was correct as Soul's shoulders visibly stiffened.

"I don't really want to discuss my parents," he said in a harsh voice, assuming it would scare the girl away. Again, she surprised him.

She laughed.

"Ah, so I touched a nerve," she drawled playfully as she skipped beside him as he growled.

"No," he disagreed rather feebly. "I just don't really want to talk about them all too much."

"I doubt it's just that," she accused, though the smile was still present on her face. "Wow, you're so easy to read."

Soul scoffed. "I'm easy to read?" he asked.

"Mhm," she hummed. "I can tell when you're lying so easily, and your reaction to that tells me that you're not too used to that." Soul looked at her with wide eyes.

"What are you, a therapist?" he asked in frustration. "What do you study in college?"

"Oh, um... Phycology, Sociology, Philosophy and Law," she counted each subject off her fingers, shrugging at Soul's wide-eyed gaze. "I don't know, they sounded interesting," she defended herself, frowning at him.

Soul released a strained laugh as they came to a stop at a road, waiting to cross. "Your work load must be crazy," he murmured, shaking his head.

Maka shrugged again. "It's not too bad, but it can get a little overwhelming."

"What are you thinking of getting out of it?" he asked and Maka grinned.

"Well, my Mum was a lawyer, so I was thinking something along that area of expertise."

Soul laughed and nodded in understanding. "So you want to be like your parents," he shook his head, he should have saw this. "That's where you and I differ."

"Ah, so you don't want to be like your parents. That's why you hate music." she said in realisation.

Why was he telling her this? This was the absolute last thing he wanting to discuss with anyone on this planet and he just initiated conversation in that direction. This girl was just too damn easy to talk to.

"Yes, I guess you could say that," he admitted, lowering his head to mask his eyes. Then she did something that really got him. Something that surpassed everything she had done so far to surprise him.

She squeezed his shoulder lightly before rubbing his arm in comfort.

"That nothing to be ashamed of," she muttered, patting his arm awkwardly. He fought a smirk. She was as bad at this as he. He patted her hand gently before making his way forward to cross the road, not missing how the girl froze before running to catch up with him.

"So," she began again in her regular voice. "Where are we going?" Soul raised his eyebrows at her.

"We?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah,"

Soul eyed her cautiously before turning to look ahead as he walked. "I was on my way to the library. I need to get some scores and books for class," he cast a wary glance to Maka. "I just assumed that you were headed in the same direction," he trailed off as Maka laughed at him again. Why does she always laugh at him?

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm not stalking you," she teased. "I'm headed to the library too,"

Soul cast her an incredulous glance. "Yeah, that explains the: 'Where are we going?' comment." He drawled sarcastically. A smirk tugged at his lips as the girl huffed, she was too cute.

Wait, what?

"I was really heading to the library," she insisted. "When I said 'we' I actually meant 'you'. As in, 'where are you going'. Jeez."

Soul laughed gruffly, shaking his head as he turned the corner that headed to the library.

"Sure, short-stack, sure," He laughed as the girl thumped his arm, obviously in attempt to hurt him.

"I am not that short!" she snarled. "You're just freakishly tall!"

Soul laughed again as he made his way into the library. This girl really was something.


	4. Reluctant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul didn't like his parent's very much, and so when they asked him to do something he sure as hell never wanted to do it. But he didn't really have a choice this time. On the way to the one place Soul very much did not want to go he dreaded what was to happen. What if the small emerald-eyed girl he was partnered with changed his mind?

This really wasn't his thing.

His parents could make him play the piano till his fingers bled, they could force him to a party of small talk and cocktails and all that he despised but this was too far.

"Come on, Soul," his older brother said lightly as he drove them to the studio. "I had to do this when I was fifteen too and I really liked it!"

"That's 'cause you want to be like Mum and Dad, Miss-Priss," Soul grumbled as he glared out the window of the car angrily. Wes just sighed.

"No one said I wanted to be like Mum and Dad," Wes disagreed lightly as he made a turn towards their destination. "I was just more obedient then you."

"Was?"

"Shut it."

As Wes finally parked Soul didn't attempt to stifle his groan and banged his head on the head rest a few times due to this unfortunate situation.

"I don't wanna be here," he moaned in between each thump of his head. Wes just laughed again and opened the door to get out, Soul reluctantly following suite.

He buried his hands deeply in his sweat pockets as he made his way to the extravagant looking building warily. He pulled slightly at the collar of his baggy t-shirt as they came closer and Wes thumped his arm lightly, shaking his head but Soul could see amusement in his eyes.

"You're enjoying this far too much for my liking, brother," Soul growled quietly as they made their way into the building. Wes just shook his head.

"I think you'll like this," he admitted, going on before Soul could protest. "I know you're a head-strong idiot and don't like being told what to do but, Soul you already know how to dance!" Soul groaned and hung his head back as Wes went on. "This is one of the best dance schools in all of New York and you're most likely going to be better than any student here, unlike me," he grumbled at the end, earning a chuckle from Soul.

"Dancing was the only think I ever surpassed you in," Soul laughed gruffly as Wes rolled his eyes.

"Dancing never was my best trait but it's definitely one of yours," Wes shook his head again. "I've got two left feet and yet you can do all this shit without any guidance. It's annoying,"

"Then you know what it's like being in your shadow," Soul countered with a grin and Wes frowned angrily, shoving his arm.

"You do not live in my shadow," he argued. "Mum and Dad are just a little pushy since you're so…" he eyed him in exasperation making Soul stifle a laugh.

"Rebellious."

"Rebellious!?" Soul laughed making Wes huff.

"Disobedient?" Wes tried again, earning a nod from Soul as he wiped a fake tear from his eye from laughing.

"That's more accurate I think," he was going to say more as kids in baggy dance ware and snobby looking instructors made their way towards them. Wes stood up and smiled at the instructor, who met his gaze in shock.

"Wesley?" she asked and he laughed, shaking her hand in greeting.

"Hello again, Miss Crowley," Wes grinned before gesturing at Soul. "I'm here for my younger brother, he'll be trying out your class."

The woman eyed him warily. "Is he anything like you were?" she asked and Wes and Soul laughed in sync.

"No," Wes shook his head. "Soul has some kind of, natural talent for dancing," he said with only a hint of jealousy.

"Hmm," the woman hummed and began to circle Soul like a predator circling its prey, prodding at his stomach and sides as Soul looked up to Wes for help. He just nodded in reassurance.

"Well," she said finally as she turned to face Wes. "I think you're right. We can expect great things from this boy. Fortunately, I have a student of the same principles in my class who is without a partner since she is above the others," Soul didn't miss the woman shake her head fondly. "Maybe you will be compatible partners!" she clapped her hands together in excitement and gestured to the door they were to walk through, which Wes nudged him through before leaving, claiming he'd pick him up in two hours.

Soul entered the room warily. The other kids his age were stretching and chatting away, all seeming to be in groups. They fell apart as Miss Crowley called their attention.

"Alright, class," she shouted and all eyes turned to her and Soul, "We have a new student today who will be trying out the class to see if it is to his liking." Soul bowed his head in annoyance as she said that. It made him sound like the rest of these snobs. "I would like Maka to partner with him since they're at the same level," Soul heard a few gasps around the room and looked up to see a petite girls making her way forward, looking at Soul as if he were a science project.

"Same level, huh?" she murmured as she eyed him and the others began talking again, no doubt about them. Maka hummed as looked at him just as Miss Crowley did.

If she's going to eye me I may as well eye her, Soul reasoned and looked the small girl up and down. She had long, ash blonde hair that fell past her waist and was tied in a loose side pony tail. She sported some working out leggings that hugged her legs nicely and a tight black crop top that fit her tightly also. Her small top exposed her toned stomach but it wasn't like she was ripped or anything. Her legs looked tight with muscle, but still feminine. She had a good body for dance, he admitted to himself before looking up to her face as she looked up at his.

Her eyes were cool. They were an emerald green that seemed to never waver, could see straight into his Soul. Soul shook off the uncool thoughts as stuck out a hand but left the other in his pocket.

"Soul Evans," he introduced himself as her small hands wrapped around his own, she smiled at him lightly.

"Maka Albarn," she said before Miss Crowley started yelling again.

"Okay you two," she shouted to Soul and Maka. "Now that you have go aquatinted, how about you practice? I want to see that my assumptions are correct and that you indeed are well-matched partners."

Soul shrugged indifferently and shrugged off his jacket to place in the corner of the room. Maka pulled her hair from its restraints and Soul was distracted for a second as it flowed around her body. Jeez, what was he thinking?

It wasn't the sort of dance he's expected. He expected soft piano music and ballroom dancing. The type he despised but could do perfectly. He was surprised as when he walked towards Maka the music was more upbeat, with a twang of guitars and more.

He arched a brow at Maka but proceeded to rest his hand on her waist and wrap his hand around her small one and pulled her close to his body abruptly as the beat began. Maka gasped lightly but was unfazed and kept up fine. She'd never really showed her full potential for she didn't have a partner to show her potential with. But Soul… Soul was something else. She was almost certain that he haden't heard the song before and yet he seemed to know when every beat came, every curve of the notes and matched their dancing perfectly to the music. An abrupt note would be an abrupt move and as the music grew softer he's spin Maka perfectly before curling her towards him again.

They ended how they began, stood with Soul's hand on Maka's waist and Maka's on his shoulder and their hands clasped at their side. The corner of Soul's mouth pulled up in a cocky smirk.

"Not bad," he breathed, releasing her. Maka laughed and ran and hand through her hair, rather breathless.

"Not too bad yourself," she countered, grinning at him. The other students were looking at the two in awe. This random boy tamed Maka, who normally scared away any partner that was thrown at her. Maka felt their gaze and cast a sharp glance to them, making them look away quickly. Soul laughed.

"Guess we are compatible then." He teased and Maka rolled her eyes.

"Well, what about you?" she asked, making Soul raise his brows in question. "Thought you were he to see if this place was to your liking." Soul cringed before shrugging, offering a hand to Maka as the music started again.

"I could grow to tolerate it."


	5. "You're Staring" [TsuStar]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubaki would never admit her feelings to Blackstar. Ever since the battle on the moon the boy she once known had grown into a man. A very handsome, kinder man, though his kindness was only shown to her which made it more sweet. As he sleeps, what harm will it do if she admires him a little. It's not like he'd ever know... Right?

"Blackstar?" Tsubaki called as she made her way into the apartment, placing the key on the side table and shrugging off her coat. "You home?" she called again but was left with silence. She frowned and sighed curiously before making her way further into the apartment. She made her way into the kitchen to grab a drink before going into the living room to rest on the couch as she awaited Blackstar's return.

Only, when she headed over to the seat she intended to sit on she was me with Blackstar himself. Said boy was snoring lightly as he lounged on his back, taking up the entire couch. Tsubaki chuckled remembering the days she stood taller than him and how furious it made him. Now he stood the tallest in their group at 6"4 while Tsubaki stood at a feeble 5"5 in comparison. The boy she used to look down on now stood almost an entire foot taller.

His hair had faded in colour and turned to a natural calm, pale blue and had tamed somewhat over the years. He haden't slowed down whatsoever with the training therefore his body was muscled and toned. Tsubaki tried to ignore the twist in her stomach and pressed a hand over her forehead as she felt her blood rush to her face. What on earth was she thinking!?

She sat down next to his feet as she changed the channel on the TV before muting it. She didn't want to wake him since she knew he's been sleeping less. Her eyes cast back to the boy on the couch and she couldn't help but ponder about how he had changed during the years, not only physically but in personality. His God complex had repressed tremendously since the battle on the moon. He was still arrogant but that's what makes Blackstar him. He wouldn't be Blackstar without a little arrogance. He was calmer and more mature. Kinder, nicer, handsomer…

"You're staring."

Tsubaki squeaked and pressed a hand over her throat and her eyes went back to Blackstar's face. He haden't opened his eyes but she could obviously see the smirk tugging at his lips. He was amused. Tsubaki laughed breathlessly in attempt to pass this off as no more than a joke.

"I- Ugh- No I wasn't!" she responded a second too late. Blackstar peaked at her through one eye and chuckled lowly, making Tsubaki's stomach turn again.

"Yes you were," he said matter-of-factly. "You were staring at me when you thought I weren't looking. You do that a lot."

"What-I-" Tsubaki stuttered, flustered. "How would you know? You were asleep!"

He grinned. "Was I?"

"I, uh… No?" she offered, shrugging sheepishly.

"No." he agreed with a nod of his head, leaning his head back and closing his eyes again.

Tsubaki hung her head. "I'm sorry…" she murmured quietly, but she knew he heard her.

Blackstar's eyes snapped open to eye her incredulously. "For?"

"I don't know… the staring?" she shrugged again.

"Why would you apologise for that?"

"I-I don't know, it's it an invasion of your privacy?"

"I don't know, do you feel that way when I do it?"

That caught her up short. "What?"

Blackstar grinned again before sitting up to lean on the arm rest behind him and pull Tsubaki closer to him. Her eyes widened but she didn't pull away, he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I may steal a look from time to time," he admitted, a small smile playing at his lips as he spoke.

Tsubaki hesitated, not knowing how to deal with this situation. In the end, she decided to push all her fears of rejection and embarrassment away and tilt her chin up to look at his face, so close to her own.

"Why do you do that?" she asked in a stronger voice. Blackstar smirked. He so rarely got to see this side of Tsubaki and knew for a fact none of their friend's had the pleasure of seeing it. Only he could bring out the side of her.

He hummed as if in contemplation and he traced a finger under her chin, tilting her head up so her eyes met his. "You're pretty nice to look at Tsubaki, and so I look whenever I can."

"Oh, yeah?" she laughed lightly, "I was thinking about how you've changed," she admitted and Blackstar nodded in understand, the corner of his mouth pulling up slightly.

"I don't care how mature I've got, I'm still a God," he said lightly, the saying Tsubaki haden't heard in so long made her chest tighten as it was spoken in a deeper voice.

"Of course," she agreed, shaking her head fondly. Blackstar laughed with her and rested his forehead against hers. Tsubaki's hands rested on his knees and his on her waist. She sighed with contentment and let her eyes fall close as she just simply enjoyed the closeness of her partner and best friend. She wasn't unused to these strange feelings that stirred. They began to do so as the two matured and Tsubaki had often wondered if Blackstar experienced the same but could never gather the courage to discuss the matter.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Blackstar sighed and the breath was apparent on her lips. She peaked through her eyelashes to find Blackstar looking at her as she was him, his eyes almost looking wide with awe so much so that Tsubaki fought a blush.

"You're staring," she mimicked him, earning a chuckle from him as he began to nuzzle her cheek.

"I'm observing," he corrected as he lifted his head again to trace her face. Her cheekbones, nose, lips…

Tsubaki felt that churning again in her stomach and this time she couldn't suppress it. He was so close, and he was looking at her like that. Like she was God's gift, like she was everything. She made a sound mixed between impatience and annoyance as she grabbed the back of his neck to pull him to her before swiftly pressing his lips to her own.

Blackstar was surprised. He was aware he could bring out a more confident, feisty side of Tsubaki but this took the cake. If he knew he could do this he would've done it a long time ago. He could sense her unsureness and wariness and decided to ease her mind and take the lead. He grasped her waist tighter and pulled her more firmly against himself making her gasp. He smirked against her mouth as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He couldn't help but shiver with pleasure as her hands trailed up his arms and over his wide shoulders to the back of his neck were her fingers played with the hair above his neck.

The kiss became sweet as it came to a close, before ending with a small peck and a chuckle from Tsubaki.

Blackstar chuckled as he thought things would be much more interesting around here now.


	6. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka and Soul have and argument and both say some things that could have went on unsaid. What if Maka really steps over the line this time. Will Soul ever forgive her?

Soul ducked swiftly as yet another object was thrown in his direction. Why were they fighting? He actually couldn't remember what had sparked this off. It started off as something small but grew due to the comments made and had come to this.

"Maka, stop being so pathetic," he snapped as she ran out of objects to throw. "I get it, you like hitting me with books but during an argument? When you have an actual intention to injure me? Just fuck off with the throwing and let's talk!"

Maka growled at his wording and looked around for more objects, making Soul snarl in anger to step forward and clutch one of her wrists. As he did so, she cast her other hand up to swing at him, aiming for his jaw.

Soul caught his small fist before it made contact with his face and met her eyes with a blank expression. Maka looked up at him with wide eyes, as if surprised at what she'd just done.

The apartment went quiet before Soul finally spoke. "Don't fucking try that again." He said quietly.

Inside, Maka was screaming at herself that she shouldn't have done that. Trying to punch him was more than a step too far but she was too angry to admit it.

"Or what, Soul?" she yelled, pulled once hand away. "Maybe you should think twice before commenting on mine and my Papa's relationship!"

"I only said you should give him a chance," Soul tried to reason, his grasp tightening on her wrist.

"Look, just because your parents didn't give you any affection as a child doesn't mean you understand! If anything it makes you understand less."

"Maka-"

"Jeez, you wouldn't get it at all! Your parents didn't even love you!"

She regretted the words the moment they came out of her mouth. Soul dropped her wrist as if he hand been electrocuted and fell a step back. He fell a few more steps back as she tried to follow.

"S-Soul- I'm so sorry, I-I didn-"

He held a hand up, gesturing for her to stop and she did before lifting his head to eye her in shock. His eyes just about broke her heart. There was anger, sadness, hurt but most of all, the feeling she could see so clearly and made guilt and regret twist in her stomach like a knife.

Betrayal.

Maka felt sick. Why did she do that? How could she do that? He just stood there, looking at her through squinted eyes as if she were a different person.

"…I can't believe you just said that." He gasped in a quiet, broken voice.

"S-Soul," she stepped forward but he walked around her, heading to the front door and grabbing his bike keys from the side table and slamming the door behind him.

Maka paced the apartment with a hand pressed firmly over her mouth, his green eyes trained on the floor but every once in a while casted up to eye the front door before continuing its previous ministrations. She waited for the sound of the key turning inside the lock to announce her weapon's return. Her keys were clutched in her hand as she fought the urge to go out and drag him back to this apartment herself.

Maka and Soul were no strangers to arguing. They did so on a daily bases and most days never even remembered why they were fighting when all was said and done. But this was different. She – She said some things that she shouldn't have. As did he but she crossed the line more so than him.

She pressed a hand on her forehead and dropped her keys, her knees giving out from under her so she fell to sit on the couch.

"I can't believe I did that," she gasped over and over again until she sobbed. She lay there for what seemed like hours, wanting nothing but the comfort from her weapon but knowing she'd get no such thing. He couldn't forgive her for that. She wouldn't forgive herself for that. He trusted her and she betrayed him, she hurt him.

She didn't hear the door click open and she cried heart brokenly into the couch cushion, gasping "I hurt him," and "I can't believe I said that," over and over again as Soul walked to the living rooms frame, catching her words. Hearing them, he didn't hesitate. He stroke over to where she sat and wrapped his arms around her before pulling her onto his lap. She was startled but as she saw it was him she burst into another flood of tears, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she sobbed, saying how sorry she was and admitting what a bad person so was, promising anything and everything to him so that he would forgive her.

Soul just smiled and stoked her hair as she did so, shaking his head fondly and tightening his arms around her as her small frame was shook with cries.

They were no strangers to arguments, therefore they were no strangers to making up after one.


	7. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul Eater absolutely hates Maka Albarn. He hated her the moment she left as they were children with no contact and blames her for the bitter being he is today. Soul dislikes human interaction except with only a small handful of people but the one person he cannot stand is Maka Albarn. What happens when she finally returns?

The leaves swayed gently with the breeze, the whisper of the wind flowing in and out of the branches. Blackstar stumbled from the apartment, after Soul and Kid fell from it in a similar fashion, clutching their heads painfully.

"Jeez, we didn't think that one through," Kid comments, rubbing the back of his neck, a scowl on his face.

"Ugh, can say that again," Blackstar agreed, stretching his arms behind his head, his words separated with a long yawn.

Soul said nothing, a grimace planted firmly on his face as he shaded his eyes from the sun, wincing as it hit his face. He flinched as he thought back to the previous night and looked in the direction of the apartment complex with an expression filled with obvious annoyance. He scowled before rubbing his bed-mussed head, sighing before hanging his head back to glare at the sky, the dull blue colour reflecting his mood.

The two boys at his sides followed his gaze and raised their brows, Kid chuckled and slapped Souls back, causing his friend to rest his expressionless gaze on him.

"Pissed about last night, huh?"

Soul scoffed and cast his eyes away in disinterest, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He cast his eyes back to the apartment complex and glared at it, cursing himself lightly as he wondered why on earth he reacted to things this way when his friends were so carefree.

Maka's fault, he thought bitterly, and this time he couldn't suppress his growl. Soul began acting this way after Maka forced him to fall for her then leave. It awakened new feelings and introduced him to new emotions and needs. But, did he do this to Maka? No. Therefore Maka did this to him.

"Anyhow," Blackstar interrupted his thoughts. "What happened with Liz anyways? Did she get what she wanted?" He wiggled his brows suggestively.

Soul couldn't help but grin. He, Blackstar and Kid were all 17 and grew up together. The three, plus Maka, Liz and her sister and Blackstar's girl Tsubaki used to be inseparable. That was before Maka confessed to Soul. When she did that he was the happiest man on earth, but he was wrong. He was led on. Maka confessed the day she found out she was leaving in a month's time, and spent that month manipulating Soul, making him fall in love with her and them basically admitting he was not worth staying with and left him. Soul winced again. She did all that with no thought about how the he would feel when all was said and done. She was so oblivious. So unconditionally kind and sweet. Soul despises it.

As he pondered this, Soul's previous grin answered Blackstar's question and him and Kid wolf whistled exaggeratedly. Souls scoffed again and shook his head, his brows creasing as he thought back to it again.

"C'mon, Soul. Not like you haven't done it before."

Soul sighed at that. He was right. He's slept with Liz multiple times now and has even slept with a couple of other woman, anything ever came of it. Last night the three went to a club, and may or may not have drank some beverages that influenced them, otherwise he never would have slept with Liz. Hey, she was nice and all but Liz possessed the feelings he didn't have. He simply lusted for her and she wanted more than he was willing to give, she didn't only do it for the sex, as he was.

Soul groaned and began to walk from the two boys, and they knew better than to follow him. Soul buried his hands deeper in his pockets and he trudged back home. His eyes cast over the big Victorian house that used to be so full of life but was now so empty, his parents were long gone, and his brother had left with no contact. Before he entered his eyes wandered to the woods beside his home where he and Wes used to play in as children, he winced and hesitated, his eyes lingering on the green of the trees and eventually made his way into the woods he was so fond of. He stopped in a clearing, feeling protected by the layers of trees surrounding the small clearing his slumped down onto the grass, lacing his fingers behind his head as he leaned back, staring blankly up at the sky.

I never asked for this, Soul thought again, his brows creasing into a frown. Thinking back to when he and Maka were kids, and they refused to grow up. They never wanted to grow old they wanted to be kids forever. They were doing pretty damned well before Maka dumped all that love stuff on him. She forced him to fall in love and suffer heartbreak too soon, and now he suffers what he suffers today because of her selfishness.

He was sure he could enjoy the positives growing up offers if it was with someone he loved. Hell, he loved the sex until it was over and then had time to ponder it. He couldn't ignore the guilt that gnawed in his stomach as he thought of Maka's face after, but he chased it away with a snarl. This was all her fault.

Maka was so damn sweet and innocent, Soul thought bitterly, his lips curling into a scowl, he bets she wouldn't believe how much Soul had come to loathe her so, though at the same time long for her. She was clueless. Pure. Absolutely pitiful. She wouldn't understand and single thing, hence why Soul stopped calling her. Then stopped answering her calls. Then her texts. Then stopped thinking about her all together.

The snapping of a twig made Soul's eyes fly open, him jumping to his feet swiftly and scan the trees that eerily surrounded him. No one knew about this place but his few friends, who he doubted would dare come here, so he was anxious. He made his way into the trees, following the direction of which the sound came from. Seeing nothing, he sighs as he made his way back to the clearing, grumbling in irritation as he did.

That was until he was pressed up against a tree.

When his eyes stopped rattling in his skull, he looked down to meet two, dark blue eyes, full with lust and his stomach clenched. Her lips curled up into a suggestive smile, her hands trailing from his shoulders down his arms.

Soul pushed her from him roughly, his lips curling up in a snarl, but Liz was back in place before he could even blink, even speak, and this time pressing herself to him. Soul fought a groan, squeezing his eyes shut tight, but raised his hands to push her away again.

"Stop fighting me, Soul." Liz purred, he felt her lips moving against his neck as she spoke, his eyes rolled back as he sighed. But he fought the pleasure and growled through clenched teeth.

"How did you find me?" he asked, pushing her from him once again, but she appeared as quick as she did before. "Kid and Blackstar," was all she said before she pressed herself to him again, shushing his complaints.

"Come on, Soul, you want it as much as I do," she cooed in his ear. "Oh, you know how I love you, Soul." Soul's face scrunched up in disgust at the word, as well as her tone. She was always sickly sweet to him when she did this, he could growl in her face, teeth bared and all and she'd still speak to him in that tone, as all the girls did.

As everyone did.

She pressed against him harder and this time he couldn't suppress his groan. His arms subconsciously wrapping around her waist to pull her closer, his head dropping down to the curve of her neck, biting down. She moaned and pressed herself closer to him, her breath hitching in her throat as his hand trailed down to the hem of her skirt…

"Well, well, well…"

The two jumped apart to see who intruded, Liz's arms wrapped around herself as if she was violated. Soul suppressed a laugh at this. He would have if he'd known who was speaking. He knew every person who had access this part of the woods, yet he did not recognise this voice. His eyes turned dark and dangerous, narrowing into slits as he looked in the direction of which the voice spoke.

"Whose there?" he asked, his voice low and angry.

"What, you don't recognise my voice, Soul?" the voice drawls.

Soul doesn't respond.

"Ouch." the voice says in mock offence.

It was a female that much he knew. He frowned at the tone, no one spoke to him like that, especially a woman. Woman longed and feared him at the same time, lusting for the well-built body he possessed and indifferent attitude, he was wild and dangerous. Soul glared in the direction, the curvy figure hidden in shadows confirmed his suspicion that it was indeed a woman, though the voice wasn't high and sweet like any other girl he knew. No, her voice was low, not deep like a man, but not high like a woman, a tone to it gave off the impression she was bored. It had a rough edge to it, it was different.

It was intriguing.

Whoever it was, began to step forward, a low chuckle breaking from her lips as she stepped into the light. Soul's eyes widened and he fell back a few steps, even Liz pressed a hand to her mouth.

The woman was without a doubt the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Her body was lean and toned, her hips small and defined in her black leggings, her brown army-like boots half way up her shin. Her stomach was flat and toned, it being exposed due to the heat, the grey-white crop top hiding her chest. Her long, ash blonde hair fell way past her hips, hanging loosely at her sides, her arms tangled in it as she folded her arms over her chest and leaned back to rest on a tree, her head tilted to the side as she eyed to two in amusement.

Soul's unintentionally assessed the body before looking to the face, though he was not disappointed there either. She had a strong jaw, and a straight proud nose. Her cheekbones were high and defined, he imagined they were more so when she smiled. But there was more to this person, Soul had yet to realise this. He only came to the realisation of who witnessed his affair with the woman at his side when he looked up at her eyes.

The last person he's ever wanted to see him with another woman.

The last person he ever wanted to see, or expected to see ever again.

The person who had haunted his dreams since the night she stole his first kiss.

Maka's emerald, almond shaped eyes were no longer as wide and innocent as he'd remembered. They were sharp and mature. Observant. They was turned up in obvious amusement, one perfect brow arched up as she eyed the two before her. Her full lips parted slightly, blowing out a puff of air in mock exasperation.

"Nothing? Well, that's a shame Soul, thought we had something special."

By now he had gotten over the shock, and remembered how he should feel seeing her here. Not relieved. Not excited. Not happy. No, Soul was none of those things, an emotion that overlapped all the others burned in his eyes as he looked at the newly developed girl before him, and emotion he's held on to till the day he saw her again, and emotion she herself introduced him to.

Anger.

But before her could voice it, Maka laughed. The sound was cold and harsh, not at all like the Maka he knew. The Maka he remembered was warm, soft and innocent. So pure and unconditionally kind. She wasn't sarcastic, dark or cold. Who was this?

"My bad, guys. I see you're... busy. Please," she gestured at the two though he eyes remained on Soul, her eyes cold and hard, "Carry on." But as she tilted her head at him, he saw something else. Mocking. She was making fun of him. And, hell, did it made his blood boil. She seemed to notice the effect she was having on him, oh she knew she was pissing him off. He gritted his teeth and she laughed. She actually laughed at him, before turning off the tree swiftly to make her way back into the shadows, disappearing. It was silent for a moment, the two in the trees held their breath in the shock of what had just happened, before Soul finally recovered.

He snapped.

A snarl ripped through his throat as he made his way forward, completely ignoring Liz's presence he made his way after the girl from his childhood. No, the girl who stole his childhood. He whacked branches and leaves out of his way as he went off in the direction she went, his eyes blazing as he spotted the back of her.

Soul sped forward and grabbed Maka by the waist and flung her toward a nearby tree, pressing his hands on either side of her head, caging her. He expected to see at least some surprise in her eyes, fear, and shock like any normal woman. Like any woman he's ever spoke to. But no, she looked up at him as if she'd seen this coming, her lips curled up into a cocky little smirk that made his heard pound and jaw clench.

He lowered his head so his eyes were on line with hers, his full of built up anger and hers mocking and amused.

"Maka," his voice rumbled in his chest, it was lower than usual and Maka had to suppress the urge to wince and the absolute rage in that one word. That one name. Her name. She was very aware his anger was aimed at her, which made her strong. She tilted her chin up as she met his gaze, even had the nerve to: "Hmm?" as he said her name, making him growl and press her almost painfully into tree, the rough bark biting into her back. He paused before continuing, his eyes almost on fire.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

The sentence was so calm, but so angry. Maka knew what was happening. Soul had a kind of 'calm before the storm' when he got mad or upset, and right now he was both. He would speak slowly and precisely. Calm but each syllable betraying his absolute fury. Then, the storm. He would snap. Scream, yell, shake her, break things, he would go completely berserk with rage when he was angry enough, like now for instance.

Maka couldn't wait for the storm.

She'd tilted her head back to smirk at him again, him meeting her gaze with a snarl, his teeth bared.


	8. Hate [2]

Soul growled again, his palms clenching into fists over the bark of the tree, the wood biting into his flesh but he didn't care. His anger made him defy all reason as he glared at the girl below him. He and Maka used to stand at the same height when they were kids, but from what he could see she haden't grown since, he stood a good foot and a half taller than her.

Maka did her best to hide her awe at Soul's new appearance. He was just so different when they were children, his short white tufts always hidden behind a hat due to him being self-conscious, he even wore a pair of shaded sun-glasses at times to hide his blood red eyes. But from what Maka could see now he was over it. Soul let his hair grow out, the mass of gravity defying locks hanging messily (but fashionably so) over his furious crimson eyes. His hair framed his aristocratic face, and Maka couldn't suppress the small smirk that tugged at her lips as she eyed him. He'd lost all his baby fat, now with a strong, masculine jaw that was taut as he glared at her in rage.

Soul's growl pulled her from her thoughts, obviously expecting an answer to his earlier question.

"What are you doing here?" he rumbled again, his eyes narrowing into slits as she watched her.

Maka just grinned up at him, leaning back almost casually on the tree, as if she wasn't be forced to stand there.

"Why, not happy to see me?" she asked, tilting her head in mock hurt.

"Maka." Soul warned, his lips curling back to expose his teeth, exposing how they got sharper and before disappearing behind his cheeks. Maka sighed.

"Come on, Soul," she drones, trailing a single finger over his chest provocatively. He snarls and pushes from the tree, stumbling back a few steps though his eyes remain on her.

"Don't pretend you're not happy to see me," she continues, still leaning on the tree casually, tilting her head back to rest on the bark as she still eyes him challengingly.

"Happy is far from what I'm feeling right now," he growls, his voice dropping a few octaves in anger as he glared at the girl before him. Maka just laughs, shaking her head before looking up at him, tilting her head once again.

"You know, it's not cool to blame me for everything that ever went wrong in your life just because I had to leave." She said suddenly, all joking and sarcasm gone from her voice. He looked up to see her standing straight, no longer leaning on the tree as she's stepped forward a few steps, her eyes sharp and hard as she met his angry gaze. She was serious.

Soul barked a laugh, making Maka blink. "Are you kidding? Do you even understand why I've come to hate you?" he asks, half serious.

Maka narrows her eyes. "Things went bad after I left," she says in a guarded voice. "Your parents, your brother…" she trailed off, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I got the impression from what I have been told previously that you blame me for it all, because things only went bad after I left you."

Soul laughed dryly again, the sound without any humour. He had the pleasure of watching Maka's previous confidence fall from her face.

"Are you stupid? The things with my family are entirely separate from why I'm so pissed at you." He snarled, stepping forward dangerously. "They have absolutely nothing to do with it. Just because other things went wrong after you left doesn't make me immediately think of you. This may come as a shock, Maka, but the whole world doesn't revolve around you!" he drawls, his voice calm but sinister. Soul takes another step forward, and Maka does something that he didn't expect. Something that actually surprised him as it didn't suit her new character.

She fell a step back.

Her face was still rigid and angry, but it was nice to know she had some sense. Soul wasn't the same little boy she once knew, and he had a certain dislike for the female gender, and it took an idiot not to see that. He knew Maka was no idiot, the fact that she had regained some sense to see some danger gave Soul the upper hand.

He liked that.

She fell another step back as his lips curled up into a menacing smirk, his head tilting as he eyed her small form.

"Something wrong, Ma-ka?" he rumbles, before his lips curled back again to reveal his teeth in a snarl as he edged forward, Maka backing away. She stifled a curse as her back hit the tree. Soul just chuckled, stopping to stand right in front of her, looking down at her small, lithe form.

Maka glared right back.

She squared her shoulders as she faced him, refusing to let him think he scared her. She suppressed another wince as his angry, crimson orbs glared down at her.

"It doesn't matter to you why I hate you." He said bluntly, and this time Maka did flinch. She knew he did, but to hear him say it…

"You just need to know that I do." He told her, before giving her one last look of disgust and turning his back, shaking his head as he sauntered away in the direction of his house as fast as he could, not once looking back at the woman who haunted his dreams.

Soul slammed the door shut behind him, throwing his keys on the table beside the door before making his way upstairs. He threw off his t-shirt before grabbing a clean one and throwing it over his head. He swallowed thickly as he eyes wandered to the window that exposed the wood behind his house. Reluctantly, almost in some kind of trance, he makes his way over to rest his palms on the window sill and glare at the opening of which he came out of. Not willing to admit to himself he was waiting for a certain figure to emerge so he could get one last glimpse of her. He saw her alright.

Walking along beside Liz.

They were laughing, Liz's face was all red which hinted Maka was teasing her, but they were defiantly getting along. As they came to the path where Liz had to leave, they hugged before parting, Liz's face alight with delight.

Maka remained where she stood and Soul's fingers curled around the window sill's ledge, the splinters of the worn wood biting under his nails due to the force of it. Maka's eyes turned up to his window and gazed right onto his face, before pulling an expression that made the man in the window seethe.

She smiled.

He knew what she was doing, she was getting back into the group. She was worming her way back into her childhood friends group so she could continue to torment Soul with her presence. Maka held his gaze for a moment longer before turning her back and walking away in the opposite direction Liz went, her eyes hidden by her bangs but the smirk that remained plain on her face.

Soul groaned audibly and ran his hand threw his hair. Gritting his teeth angrily, he jumped into his bed, pulling the covers almost over his head. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing, trying desperately to forget the day's unfortunate events and not think about the following days to come that will inevitably be an absolute nightmare.


	9. Hate [3]

Soul groaned into his pillow as his alarm rang relentlessly in his ear. He endured it for a good 2 minutes before grumbling and standing to shut it off. He rubbed the back of his bed-mussed head as he made his way to his bathroom, freezing as he heard girlish humming coming from it.

He looked back at his bed before back at the door, his expression scrunched up in confusion? He didn't drink last night did he? He blinked a couple of times before making his way to the door warily, turning the handle and pushing the door open.

He groaned.

"Oh, hey Soul!" Maka said cheerfully, turning from the mirror to face him, a cocky smile planted on her face. Soul just glared at her furiously and slammed the door back shut to make his way downstairs, ignoring the stupid, mocking chuckles from behind him.

"Come on, there's no need for that." Maka cooed, following closely behind him. He growled in warning, his temper wearing thin. But did she listen? No, of course not.

"From what I hear anyway," she went on, her voice turning darker and more disgusted. "You're used to finding woman in your house of a morning."

That did it. He swung around and grabbed her wrists, pushing her onto the wall of his hallway, snarling furiously.

"Don't," he sneered. "Just don't."

Maka just feigned innocence, tiling her head, clueless. "What is it, Soul?" she asked, though her voice betrayed her obvious repulsion. "You don't want to hear the stories I've been told?" she scoffed. "Not surprised."

Soul snarled, tightening his hands painfully around her thin wrist but she didn't even flinch. A growl ripped at his throat. That pissed him off more than her words.

"What are you doing here, Maka?" he asked in a strained voice, desperately trying to control his anger.

She tilted her head again, making him grind his teeth. "I felt rude for crashing at Tsubaki's for so long when she needs time alone with Blackstar," she said, as if stating the obvious. "So here I am."

"You think you can just-!" he paused, closing his eyes before taking a deep breathe. "No- Maka. Why are you here?"

She narrowed her eyes, her expression so different to how he remembered from when they were kids he had to stifle a wince. She wasn't the same girl he'd forced himself to hate.

"None of your business." She sneered, making his own anger seem feeble. "Why the fuck would I tell you anything after you wont tell me why you threw a tantrum after I had to leave."

No, she wasn't the girl he'd forced himself to hate. She's worse.

He growled furiously and pushed her away from him, she stumbled before standing about 4 foot from him, her expression amused.

"Ah, so I touched a nerve." She breathed, smirking. "Don't give what you can't take, Soul." She snickered, making him stride forward till he stood right in front of her, his crimson eyes glaring down into her green orbs in fury.

"You," he began, his voice trembling in anger. "Are not staying here."

She grinned. "No?" she held up a key. His eyes widened in disbelief, he cursed as he tried to snatch it but she drawn it away too quickly.

"Where the fuck did you get that!?" he spluttered in anger. She laughed.

"Kid," she said, spinning the key around her finger as she rested a hand on her hip.

He narrowed his eyes. "And why would Kid give you that?" he asked in a bored voice, though his eyes were intense on hers, making the breathe catch in her throat. Her eyes turned serious and her hand dropped from her hip. Soul blinked, taken aback at her sudden change in mood.

"Because he agrees, along with everyone else, that you need me."

Soul scoffed and laughed shakily, though his heart hammered in his chest. "The only thing you could do for me is to stay away from me!" he said in exasperation. Maka shook her head, taking a step forward.

"I… I don't know why you came to hate me so much, Soul," she said in a small voice, her normally bright eyes cast down miserably at his floor. His chest clenched at the sight but he hid it with his anger.

"But things went bad after I left, maybe not with your family," she said quickly before he interrupted. "But with you. You changed Soul, everyone says so."

He stepped forward, almost threateningly, glaring down at the small girl, his red eyes full of hatred.

"And what exactly do you think you can do about it?" he asked quietly, yet furiously.

Maka frowned at him, looking heartbroken at what she was seeing. Soul squeezed his eyes shut at the expression and shook his head, falling a few steps back.

"Don't look at me like that!" he said angrily, glaring at the floor.

"…Do you want me to leave?"

Soul's eyes widened. "Yes." He said firmly, though his hesitation worked against him. Maka eyed him with a raised brow.

"No you don't." she said accusingly, her eyes turning up slightly. Soul spluttered and tried to look shocked.

He'd always been a shitty actor.

"I do! Get out!" He yelled, standing back and gesturing wildly at the door. No matter how furious his voice was, his expression betrayed emotions.

"N'awww," Maka cooed, grinning mischievously. "You want me to stay! Oo, and I need a place to stay! Can I crash here?"

Soul groaned, stepping forward to grip her shoulders, looking her in the eyes desperately.

"Maka," he said slowly, squeezing her shoulders. "I don't want you here."

She just smirked. "All evidence to the contrary."

Soul held her gaze before sighing, dropping his hands and taking a step away from her as he hung his head.

"The only reason I'll let you stay- Ah, ah, ah!" he warned her squealing, eyeing her distastefully before continuing. "I'm only letting you stay because my frie-"

"Our friends."

"Our friends will be pissed if I send you out with no place to go." She squealed and he shushed her, eyeing her sternly.

"This means nothing." He sneered, glaring at her in absolute disgust. "Yeah, you can crash but stay to hell away from me. Here, in school, anywhere."

She didn't even flinch. She just skipped past him towards the kitchen, trailing a finger over his chest as she passed. "I would if you really wanted that," she muttered before grinning, skipping off.

"You want the shower? I'll make breakfast. We have school!"

He sighed wearily and rubbed his neck, slamming the bathroom door furiously behind him.


	10. Hate [4]

Soul released a long groan as he made his way to his bike, frowning as Maka trailed behind him, her hands behind her back innocently as she looked up at him with her big, green eyes.

"What?" he drawled, raising a brow at her needy expression.

She grimaced slightly and cast her eyes down to the floor. "So, I was wondering if you would give me a rid-"

"No."

"But, Soul!"

Soul groaned and hung his head back in exasperation, trying his best not to look at the form in front of him. "Maka," he groaned. "It's bad enough you forced you way into staying at my place, especially when you're the last person on earth I'd even want to be within a 100 mile radius with, and now you need a ride?"

Maka sighed and dropped the sweet act, folding her arms stubbornly across her chest.

"I can't walk Soul, you live in the middle of nowhere! And I didn't have a choice but to stay here, I've nowhere else to go!"

"You can't stay at your parents place?!"

Maka's gaze turned hard. "No." she responded in a stoic voice, making Soul arch a brow.

"Your parents not here?" he asked as he got onto the back, kicking the stand so it was balanced on his legs and gestured with his head for Maka to get on.

She did as he said and got on, but didn't respond.

"Well?" he asked as they began driving.

Maka sighed. "No Soul, they're not here."

"Well, where are they? Thought you guys were inseparable."

"We were. Past tense."

Soul chuckled as he leant to the left the make a corner, shaking his head. "Did Miss Maka have a tiff with her parents? Not like you at all."

Maka growled. "No, I didn't fight with them. Jeez, Soul drop it."

"Whoa, where's all that new fight in ya, Maka? That was quick."

"Soul, I could beat your ass in any argument, I just don't want to discuss my parents."

"And why's that?" he asked in a more serious tone as he began to pull up into their school.

"…Because there's nothing to discuss."

Soul parked the bike and kicked to stand down as he stood, not helping Maka as she got off clumsily.

"So, what?" He began again as they were walking to the school, making Maka groan. "You left to come here and they stayed behind at wherever it was you fucked off to?"

Maka scoffed and shook her head, her eyes firmly ahead of them. Soul sighed and stopped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. She looked up at him with a harsh glare, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"So, what?" he asked again, squinting his eyes in confusion at her reluctance.

"They're gone, Soul." She snapped, folding her arms back over her chest as Soul's eyes widened.

"They're what?"

"Gone. Dead. Deceased, whatever. They're gone."

Soul almost groaned. How could he go on expressing his hate to her now? When she'd been through what he's been through and she actually liked her parents.

He allowed this. "I-I'm sorry, Maka."

The surprise in her eyes made Soul's stomach clench with guilt, but he chased it away quickly.

"It's fine, was a while ago now. I'm fine." She said as she made her way around him, walking towards the school again.

Soul caught up and walked, kind of, beside her as there was a wide gap between them.

"So, what happened?" he asked, burying his hands in his pockets as he didn't know what to do with them.

"Car accident. I survived, they didn't."

"Jeez."

"It's fine, wasn't anyone's fault."

They walked in silence before Soul spoke up again.

"Were you hurt?" he asked, looking to her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Huh?"

"In the car accident that killed your folks, were you hurt?"

Maka chuckled. "Concerned? Thought you hated me."

"Oh, I hate you Maka. Think of it as morbid curiosity."

She laughed, knowing he didn't want to admit his worry. She shook her head fondly. Just like when they were kids.

"I was in the only secure spot in the car. If I'd sat in any other backseat then the one I sat in I would have died. My parents had no chance. I got away with a small concussion and a few cuts a bruises."

"Hmm," Soul hummed, nodding thoughtfully.

They walked in silence before their friends came into view, causing the two to sigh with relief.

"Hey guys!" Tsubaki called, waving at the two excitedly.

Maka hugged Tsubaki and the sisters and they began to talk contently. Soul met with Blackstar and Kid somewhat reluctantly as the lecherous grins were plain on their faces.

"So," Kid began as Soul came within hearing distance. "Heard Maka was back in town and that you ran into her." Soul nodded but didn't respond.

"We also heard that she wasn't at Tsubaki's this morning although she'd been staying there a while," Blackstar continued, tilting his head at Soul with a grin. "And all her shit was packed up and everything"

"And she was saw coming into school with you. Got something to tell us?" Kid finished, raising a brow. Soul sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Okay, Maka is staying at my place but it's against my will." He shot an angry glance at Kid. "Don't know why you're even asking, you're the one who gave her the key to my place you asshole."

Kid laughed and placed his hands in his pockets, shrugging. "I wanted to see if you'd admit it."

"But seriously, Soul," Blackstar piped up again. "Have you seen Maka now? Damn, I've got Tsubaki but Maka is one piece of ass."

Soul snarled. "I cannot stand her."

The two groaned. "Man can hold a grudge," Kid muttered.

"I'll say," Blackstar nodded.

"Hey!" the boys laughed and the bell rang. The group of seven made their way to class contently, not missing all the looks Maka's way. No one else knew Maka was back in town but the six at her side. Soul couldn't suppress the way his blood boiled as wolf whistles were aimed Maka's way and ogling eyes on her body. Maka giggled along with the girls beside her and shook her head. Soul gritted his teeth and stifled a growl.

She just had to come back and fuck up his life.


	11. Cigarettes AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka hated all things about men but there was one thing that they could do that drove her crazy about them. When Maka's friend's drag her to a club and leave her by her lonesome to be found by a man with a trait she couldn't resist... What will happen?

Maka glared in annoyance as she looked around the club from her position at the bar. The mass of bodies on the large dancefloor made it impossible to locate her three friends who went off to dance about half an hour ago, leaving Maka at the bar to sulk in peace.

Well, she says peace. But the pounding beat of the music gives the small girl anything but peace, neither do the perverted men who keep gawking at her legs. She gets it, girls in short dresses attract them like bees to honey but, please. Can't they ensure that the girls interested before making a move?

She grumbled before turning to face the bar again, swivelling her legs underneath the counter to hide from the egotistical males that ran rapid in this stupid club. Maka had been dragged out in nothing but a black dress (if you could even call it that since it was more like a damn t-shirt) that stopped mid-thigh. They exposed her legs nicely, and her three friends agreed that her legs were one of her best features, hence why the dress was right for her. It was a simple dress, it was just a plain black with comfortable fabric and long sleeves which she liked to pull over her wrists when she felt uncomfortable.

Like right now… she thought as she turned down yet another man and turned to she take a sip from her water. The bartender had the nerve to give her a weird look when she asked for a non-alcoholic drink, to which she gave a dark look and he scurried behind the counter like a dog with its tail between its legs. She turned to eye the crowd again, hoping to catch a glimpse of her friends. This time she did.

Didn't mean she liked what she saw.

Tsubaki had her arms wrapped around some unknown man's neck while he clutched her small waist and pressed his forehead against hers before their lips met, he was odd looking. He had pale blue hair that spiked up and he stood taller than her friend who usually towered over everyone. Maka pulled her gaze away to land on Liz whose back was pressed against yet another unknown man's chest while she ground against him as he buried his face in the crook of her neck while his hands travelled down her waist. Maka couldn't see his face, but she saw he had black hair with some... white streaks? Wow, her friends had impeccable taste.

Maka noticed Patti was sat with some… pink haired boy? Of course, his hair is pink. Maka shook his head and smiled that Patti's actions were more innocent than her other two friend's. Patti was simply talking… enthusiastically to the boy as he looked around in confusion yet his eyes looked amused when they landed back on the girl.

Maka looked back to Liz and Tsubaki and rolled her eyes, grumbling irritably.

"Friends of yours, huh?"

Maka whipped around to see the stool beside her had been taken by a man with his own odd coloured hair. He had pale white hair that looked like it defied gravity. It was as spikey as Tsubaki's boys hair if not more fashionably so. It hung over his eyes and the colour of them made Maka's own eyes widen. They were crimson. They were an absolutely gorgeous, eat-your-heart-out blood red colour that just about made Maka's heart stop. He was without a doubt the most attractive male Maka had ever seen in her life.

But she wasn't going to let him know that.

She rose a delicate brow at him before looking back to her friends with an exasperated expression.

"Yeah," she grumbled, lifting her water to her lips again as the man chuckled. The sound was as deep as his voice which was deep enough as it is. Deep enough to send shivers down a woman who had no interest in males whatsoever's spine.

"Mine too," he said, gesturing to the bartender who didn't even ask his order and just gave him his drink. Maka frowned.

"My friends are your friends?" she asked lamely and the man shook his head.

"No, my friends are the friends that your friends are more or less dancing on top of."

Maka's eyes widened and she looked back to see that the dancing had got a bit more… obscene. She stifled a gasp and pulled her gaze away to face the bar again, heat rushing to her face as a faint blush coloured her cheeks. The man laughed again, the sound rumbling deep in his chest which made Maka look up at him.

"Prude, huh?" he teased, placing a cigarette between his teeth before cupping the end of it as he raised a lighter. This made Maka ignore his previous comment and put her attention on the stick between his teeth. Just her luck. Most attractive man she'd ever seen, ever, and he smoked.

"You can't smoke in here," she scolded, frowning at him. He laughed again.

"Yes, I can." He pointed at a sign before releasing a cloud of smoke. Maka didn't even flinch.

She didn't look at the sign, she'd seen it earlier. She just wanted to determine whether or not this man just wanted to bend the rules because he was a typical annoying male or whether he was just smoking here because he could. She also wanted him to think he couldn't smoke in here since she had a… thing for when men smoked. Something she wasn't very proud of and wouldn't admit in a million years.

And this stupidly attractive man wasn't going to break her cover.

"Hmph," Maka turned towards the counter again, crossing her arms over the top of it and looked forward blankly.

"So, what's a girl like you doing here?" the man said in attempt to make conversation. Maka smelt more smoke and tried her best not to look at him, knowing what she'd see.

"A girl like me?" she repeated, raising her glass to her lips again and shaking her head.

"Yes," the man replied. "This doesn't seem your kind of crowd."

"It isn't," she agreed.

"So what are you doing here?" Maka sighed before explaining her situation to the man, not looking at him the entire time she did. Meanwhile, the man paid more attention to the way her eyes wandered anywhere but at him ever since he put that cigarette in his mouth. He sighed before interrupting.

"You one of them girls, huh?" he asked suddenly rolling his eyes, Maka frowned at the counter.

"What girls?" she asked sharply.

"The ones that hate smokers, right? You haven't looked at me once since I lit the fag."

Maka ignored the churning in her stomach before looking to the man. Just as she suspected, the cigarette hung loosely between his teeth and his brow was arched. His eyes were drooping and lazy and just sexy in general. His leather jacket and dark, baggy jeans gave him that… that look. The look was bad enough but the cigarette between his lips just pulled it all together. He looked mysterious and dangerous. Maka almost bit her lip.

"It's not that," Maka said through clenched teeth.

Soul tilted his head and then his brows rose in realisation. His lips curled up into a cocky smirk that made Maka's chest tighten and he leaned in closely to her.

"What is it then?" he asked huskily, smirking cheekily at her as the cigarette hung loosely between his lips. Maka swallowed thickly.

"Cigarette and men," she began sheepishly. "It just looks…" she though for the best word to describe how this man looked right now. "Cool." She offered and the man grinned leaning back with another chuckle and releasing another breathe of smoke.

"And?" he asked, knowing the correct word the woman was looking for. Maka scowled in annoyance. He was just so arrogant and annoying and unbelievably attractive…

"And?" he pressed, leaning towards her face again, the cigarette in between his fingers so he could come closer. Maka growled in annoyance before giving in.

"Sexy!" she caved, saying the word angrily when the man grinned cockily at her. "It looks sexy when men smoke, okay? Jeez."

She turned back toward the bar, grabbing her drink and scowling into, grumbling in annoyance. She expected the man to laugh and tease her or maybe leave, she didn't expect for him to lean closer to her suggestively, so that she could more or less feel the warmth from his body...

"You know what's sexy in a woman?" the man suddenly asked, his lips right beside Maka's ear.

"What?" she asked lightly, tilting her head and shivering when a laugh rumbled in his chest.

"When they turn down, man after man," she felt his breathe next to her ear as blood rushed back to her face. "But they look at you like you're theirs."

"Oh?" she breathed, turning her head to meet crimson eyes. "And who did that for you?"

The man growled lowly as Maka smirked, tilting her head.

"What's your name?" he asked huskily.

"Maka," she said breathlessly as the man grabbed her hand gently.

"Soul. Wanna get out of here?"

Maka didn't come home till the next morning, with a satisfied smile and a new, permanent contact in her phone.


	12. Kiss and Make-Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kiss and Make-Out" Prompt.

Blackstar slammed the door behind him as he walked into the apartment after Tsubaki. She scurried in the living room before whipping around to come face-to-chest with Blackstar. She looked up at the man's furious eyes as he glared down at her and winced. She haden't meant for this to happen. Blackstar was just so damn fickle! How was she supposed to know that this would anger him?

She backed up instinctively until the back of her knees hit the couch, making her fall down to sit, she looked up to see Blackstar leaning on the wall opposite her, his arms crossed over his broad chest and his eyes narrowed as he glared at the woman on the couch.

"So, I heard from Kid and Soul that you were going to go to the library with Maka," he drawled, though each word betrayed his absolute fury. "Funny how I should find you doing something much different."

Tsubaki looked at the man in slightly awe and guilt. She haden't meant for this to happen but seeing this side of Blackstar, the aggressiveness, the protectiveness… it was definitely intriguing to put it lightly.

"I didn't do anything, Blackstar," she said calmly, though her voice wavered with fear. Blackstar just looked at her in disbelief before making his way forward to crouch in front of her so his eyes were at level with his.

"Tsubaki," he said slowly and precisely, as if addressing a child. "You do understand what you did wrong, right?"

Tsubaki just tilted her head up and narrowed her eyes at the boy. "No, I understand what he did wrong, but not me. Anyways, who care if I did try to kiss him anyways? I don't see why you'd care."

Blackstar snarled at her before pushing himself away, running a hand over his mouth as he glared down at her form.

"You don't get it," he growled angrily. "Tsubaki, I caught you making out with another guy! You think that's alright? That I like to walk up and see that!?" He was shouting by the end of this but he didn't care. Tsubaki stood to reel on him, standing on her tip toes to add more height.

"No, I think that you shouldn't really care, Blackstar!" she yelled back. She had the pleasure to see surprise in his eyes before he composed himself. "I didn't do anything! He kissed me!"

Blackstar laughed dryly without any humour, the sound making blood pound in Tsubaki's ears out of anger. "It didn't look like you were putting up much of a fight, sweetheart." he drawled and Tsubaki ignored the way her heart skipped a beat when he called her that.

"Well, if you had just gave me a seco-"

"Oh yeah, I should have gave you a second. Was rude of me not to let you finish."

Tsubaki's glared at the boy furiously before gritting her teeth and sinking back down onto the couch. "You're blowing this way out of proportion, Blackstar."

"No, you're the problem here, Tsubaki. It wasn't me who hurt you." He looked like he was going to say something else before he just looked at her a chuckled. The sound was harsh and dry, then he just turned and grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door, slamming it loudly behind him.

The moment the door closed, Tsubaki let her back fall into the couch as she pressed a hand over her mouth. She fought tears as she thought back to the event that's led up to this unfortunate argument.

 

******

 

"I'm sorry about not being able to come, Maka." Tsubaki said as she closed her locker lightly and turned to look apologetically to the pig tailed girl, who just laughed lightly and waved her hands.

"It's fine, Tsubaki, really," she patted her friends shoulder lightly. "Seriously, I know for a fact that Soul has nothing to do after school so I'll drag him along."

Tsubaki laughed and cast her friend a mischievous look. "Like he'd complain! Have you seen the way he's been looking at you recently! Death, Maka it is just so cute!" Tsubaki squealed and giggled as Maka's face grew red, though she could detect a small smile on her friend's lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she spluttered before shaking her head and walking around the black haired girl, grumbling as she walked away. Tsubaki just giggled again and pressed a hand over her mouth as she looked in the direction Maka had gone. She sighed before looking around the almost empty corridor, humming lightly.

"Now, where's Blackstar…" she breathed to herself, but before she could take a step a cold hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Whoa, where'd you think you're going?" Tsubaki turned with wide eyes to see who had approached her, but she relaxed at seeing familiar brown eyes.

"Oh, Damari," she breathed, placing a hand on her throat. "You scared me."

The boy chuckled before pulling her closer with the hand he still had placed on her wrist. She gasped quietly as she stumbled into his chest and looked up to him with confused eyes.

"Whoa, D- What are you…"

"Tsubaki, have I ever told you," he began in a matter-of-face voice as he pulled a stray hair back into her pony tail. "How beautiful you are?"

Tsubaki just looked up in shock and her stomach churned. No one had ever told her that before. Well, yeah maybe Maka and Liz flattered her sometimes but boys? Never.

So why did she feel so uneasy about this?

"O-oh," she choked out, pulling away from him gently. "Well, thank you."

Damari chuckled darkly again before backing her up till her back pressed against one of the lockers. Tsubaki's eyes grew wide and she finally noticed there was no one else in the hallway but those, everyone else had left for the day. She was all alone.

"Ugh, Damari, I don't think we shou-"

She didn't get another word out as cold, hard lips pressed against her own. One of his stone cold hands clutched her wrist as the other held her shoulder to push her back more firmly against the lockers. Tsubaki's eyes grew wide as his forced her lips open with his so that their lips moved in sync. She let out a muffled cry before drawing her arms up to push at his chest.

Only she didn't need to.

He was thrown off of her so suddenly and flung into the opposite wall. Tsubaki took a large breathe of air into her neglected lungs and looked up to see a back blocking her vision. Only when she heard an enraged snarl did she realise that it was Blackstar.

Damari pulled himself from the floor and scattered away without even offering a word of explanation. Blackstar didn't even follow him.

"B-Blackstar?" Tsubaki choked out, but regretted it almost immediately as his hateful eyes rested on her. He didn't say anything as he grabbed her wrist gently, and led her from the school. Tsubaki tried to speak, tried to explain but no avail. He remained silent the entire journey home.7

 

******

 

He didn't speak until they returned home, anyways. Tsubaki pressed a hand over her forehead as she shook her head. Blackstar and she never argued. Never. They never had before now and she was so sure that they never would. Blackstar never initiated and argument as Tsubaki never gave reason too. Was this really reason in his eyes? Her hand ran over her eyes as she started to weep, then cry, then sob. She buried her face in her hands as she continued to shake her head. How had this happened?

Only when she felt strong arms wrap around her did she finally look up. Tsubaki haden't heard Blackstar return, but that wasn't all too surprising since he was an assassin. The moment her eyes met his a fresh flood of tears fell from her eyes as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know it wasn't your fault, I'm sorry" Blackstar chanted over and over as he stroked her long, silky hair, guilt gnawing in his stomach. He winced. He had never felt such guilt. Not when he killed people who never knew their death was seconds away, not when he used people's weaknesses against them, not ever had he felt the guilt he felt at seeing Tsubaki, the girl he loved so much, cry due to his stupid mistake.

"Why?" she asked when her tears had finally dried and she sat, crossed legged in front of him on the couch, her eyes hard. He just sighed and ran a hand through his hair before casting his eyes down.

"How would you feel if the situation was reversed, Tsubaki?" he asked in a thick voice and Tsubaki's eyes widened. He looked up to watch her expression. "How would you feel if you walked by and saw me kissing some random woman against some lockers?"

Tsubaki was stumped. Just imagining the scenario made her stomach churn. But that was because she loved the man who sat in front of her. Blackstar, her Blackstar. The boy who had grown into a man and stood taller than her own form now. His voice deepened and his personality calmed and he grew into such a lovable, respectable man. She loved him before he did, so how could she not more so now?

Then she understood.

His eyes held betrayal as he glared at her when he thought she had committed such a terrible crime. Only that it wasn't a crime. She and Blackstar were partners, not lovers. The only reason that he should ever feel that way was if…

She didn't give it anymore moments thought before she grabbed his shirtfront and pulled him to her and pressed his lips to her own.

It was as easy as breathing. They were like two puzzle pieces, complete opposites but they fit so perfectly. She felt Blackstar stiffen before finally catching up with her, and his hands rose to clutch her waist. She smiled into the kiss. His hands were so warm compared to Damari's, as were his lips. Damari's were cold and hard, but Blackstar's were so gentle and soft, and warm.

The kiss grew more heated as Blackstar's tongue invaded her mouth. She'd imagine the invasion of the foreign muscle would be unpleasant but was she wrong. She stifled a moan and drew her hands up to tangle her fingers in the hair just above his neck, pulling him more firmly to her. Blackstar in turn growled into their kiss and pushed her back aggressively onto the couch to crouch over her. Their lips parted for a second as they looked to each other, Blackstar's eyes so different to what Tsubaki normally saw. Usually they were warm and playful, now they were narrowed and dark with lust.

She barely had time to think more before his lips pressed on hers once more. Harder this time. His lips slanted perfectly with her own as their lips moved perfectly in sync, Blackstar's hands on either side of Tsubaki's head as her hands cupped the back of his neck to pull him closer.

When they finally had to break for air, Blackstar panted and rest his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. Tsubaki's moved her hands up to play with the strands of his hair, she knew he liked that.

"You know what this means?" he breathed and Tsubaki arched a brow, her hands pausing in their ministrations.

"What?" she asked and Blackstar opened his eyes to look darkly upon her.

"That if I ever, catch you kissing another boy that the fight from earlier will look like a friendly fucking praise."

Tsubaki just chuckled and pressed her forehead to his again, shaking her head before muttering darkly.

"That'll look innocent compared to what I'd do to you if I ever caught you with a girl, Blackstar."

A small smile played at his lips at that, before her leaned down to press his lips to hers once again.


	13. Graveyard AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maka finds Soul in a graveyard AU" Prompt.

Maka more or less flew out of her door, one hasty pig tail intact on one side of her head while the rest of her hair hung loose. She growled to herself before pulling the tie from her hair and letting her ash blonde locks cascade elegantly down her back. She pulled her jacket over her shoulders more firmly as the cold bit at her skin.

She cast another weary glance at her watch and groaned. She was already half an hour late for school and if she was anymore late her Dad would slaughter her, him being the vice principal and all. Due to her being his daughter other students assumed she got special treatment and so he resulted in being extra harsh with Maka to prove that that was not true. Not only that, with it being her final year it wasn't like she could just skip valuable lessons. She was sixteen for crying out loud! She didn't have time to be sleeping in.

Maka grimaced as she looked down the long road she had to follow to get somewhat closer to school. It took a good twenty minutes to walk this way and she simply didn't have the time to kill. She cast a weary glance to her left and her stomach clenched. If she went through there it would take a mere five minutes to arrive at the school and maybe then she wouldn't be in as much trouble…

Maka knew she shouldn't cut through the graveyard to get to school quicker but she didn't really have the luxury of choice here. As discourteous as it seemed at this moment in time she didn't have much of a choice. She winced to herself as she crossed the grounds of which people were buried, six feet under. It just seemed so disrespectful, to be walking so nonchalantly over were people had rested. But she'd woke up at stupid-o-clock for school and was in a rush so this is what she had to do.

She pulled her sleeves snugly over her hands as she grew more uncomfortable, she could see the exit and her school in view after a minuet and almost jumped for joy. She increased her pace towards the exit, wanting to get out of this place as soon as possible.

That was until she tripped over a body.

Maka was so scared, the scream that welled up in her throat only came out as a frightened little squeak as she shuffled away from the grave. There was a body lying there in front of the gravestone. That was funny… Maka had always assumed zombies to be all dirty and ugly, yet this one looked clean as a whistle.

It took her a moment to realise that this person was indeed alive and simply sleeping before a grave. Maka frowned as she edged towards person. It was a man… perhaps a boy. He looked no more than two or three years older than herself as he laid on his back in front of the grave, his forearm shielding his face from the sun and hiding his face and one of his knees drawn up where he lay. His stark white hair was visible and it seemed to spike out that way naturally. He sported a creased t-shirt (implying he had slept there the night) and a worn leather jacket with baggy jeans. He snored lightly and didn't seem to notice Maka's presence.

"U-ugh…" Maka didn't know what to do. She had to get to school but it wasn't like she could just leave him here! He'd freeze to death or get into trouble. She groaned before crouching before him.

"Hey," she said sharply, poking his cheek though her voice wavered slightly. The man groaned and swatted her hand away, grumbling. Maka released a surprised chuckle before poking at him again.

"You need to get up, you can't sleep here." She muttered and he finally removed his arm with a grunt.

He haden't opened his eyes but Maka was taken aback by his handsomeness. He was definitely something to look at. His facial features were sharp and masculine, his hair framing his aristocratic in an intriguing way. His jaw was strong and his lips were thin and boyish. He looked so charming Maka had to supress a gasp.

Then he opened his eyes.

Maka's eyes widened as she took in the colour of his and she slumped down onto the grass and released another startled squeak. His eyes were a gorgeous crimson. A flawless, deep blood red colour that bored into her own emerald orbs. She groaned into her hands.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it…" she muttered, burying her face in her hands. The boy just sat up and rubbed the back of his head, squinting at her.

"You knew what?" he asked groggily, eyeing her warily. She groaned.

"I was right, you are a fucking zombie. I fucking knew it, this is what I get for being a decent person! I should have left!" she cried, shaking her head and the boy laughed. She froze and peaked at him through her fingers. Zombies didn't laugh at their victims, right?

"You're safe, I'm not a zombie idiot," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head still as Maka huffed.

"Then what the hell are you doing sleeping in front of a grave! You could have frozen to death!"

The boy stiffened, as if realising where he was. His head jerked towards the grave he slept before and all humour faded abruptly from his face. Maka frowned and followed his expression to read the markings on the stone, realisation dawning on her.

Here lies Wesley James Evans  
Beloved son and brother  
He will be forever missed  
R.I.P

Maka's throat grew thick as she cast her gaze back to the boy who just stared blankly at the markings on the grave.

"What's your name?" she asked softly, sat on her knees facing the boy as he glared at the grave.

"Soul Evans," he said in a monotone voice, his eyes never leaving the grave stone.

"Is that your brother?" she asked, in the same voice.

Soul's eyes narrowed, though his eyes never wavered from the grave. "Was." He growled. Maka nodded.

"I see," she said, lowering her head, though she couldn't get another word out before the boy rounded on her.

"Don't start," he sneered at her, standing and looking down at her. "I've already had a handful of girls come up to me while I sat here telling me how they understand and all that shit. Well, you don't. You don't get it whatsoever. You have no idea what this feels like." His voice wavered at the end, contrasting oddly with his deep, rumbling voice.

Maka didn't reply though her face grew hard. She forgot about school, about being late and worrying her Dad. She stood abruptly and grabbed the boy's wrist firmly. He just glared at her but he didn't pull away before Maka began dragging him to another section of the grave yard.

He pulled at her and snapped questions but she said nothing as she led him away. The she stepped before a grave.

She did exactly what he did. Her face grew blank as she read the beautiful markings on the grave. Inevitably, Soul turned his angry gaze from her to follow her gaze, his eyes widening.

Kami Assahi Albarn  
Lived and died a Hero  
Beloved Wife and Mother  
Rest in Peace, Angel

Soul's gaze lingered on the grave before he looked up to Maka, he repeated her earlier interrogation.

"What is your name?" he asked quietly, not surprised as Maka answered without looking from the cold stone.

"Maka Albarn," she said in a voice void of emotion. Soul swallowed thickly.

"Is that your mother?" he asked, and Maka turned her head slowly to look at him, offering a tentative smile.

"Was," she quoted him and he offered a sheepish smile in return.

"Guess I was wrong," he breathed. "You do understand, don't you?"

Maka sighed and nodded, her eyes casting back to the stone. "I wish I didn't though."

Soul nodded in agreement, looking over his shoulder in the direction they came. "Yeah, me too." He turned his head to look back down on the petite girl and really saw her. He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked, offering his hand. Maka eyed it warily before taking it, flinching.

"See, you're freezing," she said, squeezing his hand in attempt to warm it up. Soul chuckled as he led her from the graves.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I snuck out to visit my brother. Guess I didn't have it in me to leave."

Maka nodded. "That's the first time I've visited my Mama's grave since the funeral and that was when I was 10."

Soul's eyes went wide before he shook his head with a gruff laugh. "Guess we're opposites. You can't stand being here and I can't get away."

Maka laughed. "Maybe we can help each other out, then," she suggested.

Soul hummed before smiling, squeezing the small hand in his. "Maybe we can."


	14. Motorbike AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "AU where Spartoi are a motorbike gang" Prompt.

"Soul! Get your ass up, you're already late!"

Soul groaned into his pillow as his brother relentlessly pounded on his door. He felt the sun beat down on his bare back and realised the time. He lifted his head up groggily and looked to his door with squinted eyes.

"That's it, I'm coming in!" his brother yelled. Soul groaned again and dropped his head back down into his pillow, shoving his face into the fabric firmly.

"Wes…" he whined as his brother pulled the sheets off of him and pulled his curtains open so the sunlight streamed into his room entirely.

"Don't start," his brother said briskly as he threw some jeans onto his bed. "You're already half an hour late for school."

Soul chuckled but proceeded to throw the shirt on over his head. "Like school is where I'm going," he muttered.

Wes paused and pointed a finger at the younger male, his eyes stern. "No," he said firmly. "I agreed to let you live with me instead of Mum and Dad so long as you did as you were told. And that includes no skipping school!"

Soul groaned and flopped back down onto the bed. "I wanted to get away from them so that I wouldn't have to deal with their constant nagging, who knew you would be worse."

Wes laughed and went for the door, calling over his shoulder.

"I am no were near as bad as them."

Soul huffed again as his door slammed shut and pulled himself out of bed. He couldn't argue with that. He stumbled to his bathroom and washed his face with cold water. He clutched the sides of the sink before lifting his dripping face to look into the mirror.

His thick white locks seemed to defy gravity, though a few damp strands hung over his eyes as he glared into the mirror. His dark crimson eyes narrowed to himself before he pushed himself away from the mirror, running a hand over his face. He hastily brushed his teeth, his eyes cast down before heading back into his room to pull on his faded jeans.

He sat on the bed as he pulled on his heavy boots, then he heard his brother stomping up the stairs again, no doubt to scold the younger male once more. Before he could, Soul pulled on his leather motorbike jacket and headed to the door as Wes burst in.

The older male took one look his brother's attire and pointed a finger. "No,"

Soul arched a brow. "No?"

"No!" Wes exclaimed as Soul rolled his eyes and walked around his elder brother, jogging down the stairs.

"Calm down," Soul sighed. "I'm just driving to school, no races or illegal activity, okay?"

Wes stopped short then, holding the front door that Soul had swung open as the younger boy walked out.

"Okay," he said warily and shouted his goodbyes, the younger boy waving over his shoulder without looking back.

Soul sight with content as he lifted the garage door to meet his baby. The orange Suzuki V-Strom 650 ABS sat proudly in the middle of the damp stone floor of the garage. Soul got a good deal with his baby and it was bought at a time when he and his parents had got on. Somewhat. On his sweet sixteenth they agreed to give him nothing but money. Even relatives sent envelopes full of money. When the money added up he bought the one thing he wanted. His motorbike that had remained his till now as he stood at 18.

Soul had always been into this stuff. The leather jackets, heavy boost and helmets. It all just screamed cool. It was perfect for him.

He straddled his baby and kicked up the stand so that it was balancing on his legs. Pulling out the helmet and fitted it snuggly on his head. So long as he wore the helmet Wes wouldn't be on his case as much, and it added to his look. Once his gloves were fitted he let the engine roar to life and released the clutch.

Soul could drive on his bike all day. There was no better high then speeding down the roads of Death City, weaving through the cars simply because he could. Nothing made him feel as free as he did then. He pulled up at his friend's battered old garage to find Kid had already arrived. He and Blackstar were stood beside their bikes and seemed to be wiping oil from their hands. Blackstar stood beside his electric blue Honda Grom and Kid stood beside his shiny black Honda CTX700N. They both seemed to be chatting over their bikes as Soul rolled up, they grinned at him.

"Well, well, well," Blackstar called over as Soul pulled off his helmet. "Wes let you out I see?"

Soul scoffed. "Shut it Star, better than living in the previous hell hole."

Blackstar chuckled as Soul approached. "You got that right."

"She's looking good, Soul," Kid said, gesturing at Soul's baby. "Been too long since we last saw her."

Soul nodded and crouched down to inspect the wheels of Kid's CTX as he responded. "Yeah, I know. Had to do at least 4 days of school to get Wes off my case. You know what he's like."

"Mhm," Blackstar hummed before mischief twinkled in his eyes. "I know one person who's missed your baby more than us,"

Soul grinned, knowing where he was going. "Actually, I was here to ask where we were meeting before picking her up."

Kid laughed. "I think you're chasing the wind still, Soul," Kid chuckled. "Maka won't join Spartoi, she's terrified of bikes. That and she'd only sixteen."

"Ah, no," Soul smirked cockily. "She pretends to be scared of bikes. And who cares? You're eighteen and you got Liz and Patti, Patti's sixteen too. And Star's eighteen and Tsu's seventeen. Not a problem."

"She gets a ride with you because of you, not the bike." Blackstar scoffed.

Soul grinned again. "Exactly. She'll join. You don't need a bike to join Spartoi, can just be with someone who has one." He raised his brows cheekily before his slipped his helmet back on.

"We're all meeting at Devil's Creek you crazy bastard," Blackstar yelled over the roar of Soul's engine, but smiled in amusement all the while.

Soul grinned as Maka's house came into view, his smile widening as he noticed her Dad's car wasn't in the driveway. He stopped in front of the house and revved the engine since he knew she'd hear it.

The said girl emerged from the front door with a scowl on her face. Her hair, which was usually in pigtails, hung at her sides. Her arms tangled with her hair as she folded them over her chest and eyed the boy on the motorbike from her door.

Soul took this time to look her over while she couldn't scold him for it, since he had his helmet on. She was wearing some faded skinny jeans that hugged her legs the best way. Her dark red, spaghetti strapped top was fitted tightly around her torso and she had a sleek black leather jacket thrown over it. Her army like boots that stopped mid-shin finished off her look perfectly. Soul smirked from under the helmet.

"Do you have any idea how late we are for school?" she asked as she approached. Her voice was different than most girls, which was one of the many things that attracted Soul to her. It wasn't high and shrilly and annoying. It was rough with a slight gritty edge to it that was sexy as hell.

Soul pulled off his helmet and stood from the bike, tilting his head at the girl he towered over, not missing the way her breathe caught in her throat as he revealed his face.

"We're having a day off today," he told her, offering the helmet. She recoiled.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, a warning tone to her voice and didn't take the helmet. Soul shook the helmet at her as his arm grew tired and she sighed before taking it, placing it under her arm as she awaited an explanation.

"Well," he went on. "I was thinking that we should go down to Devil's Creek with the rest of the guys." He went on as the petite girl opened her mouth to argue. "Tsubaki, Liz and Patti are going to be there. Even Chrona is going to be there and you know what he's like." He sighed in exasperation as she didn't seem to be moved. "Come on Maka, I know as well as you do that you want this entire thing." He gestured around them as if gesturing at the situation.

Maka raised a brow and tilted her head back to look up at him. "How would you know what I want?" she asked and Soul chuckled as he looked down on her, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You want what we all want, sweetheart," he drawled, placing a finger under her chin and tilting her head up more. "Everyone wants a little danger in their life, and you've had none since you play it so safe." He shook his head at her. "It's cute, but you're going to have to cave sometime. I can give you exactly what you want, Maka." He tilted his head at her again, his finger still under her chin as he dipped his head so that his eyes were on level with hers.

"Just gotta let me," he muttered huskily, with that exasperatingly cocky smirk on his face that Maka could not refuse. Maka rolled her eyes and pushed him away to raise the helmet to place over her head.

"I'm not joining a stupid gang, Soul," she muttered into his back as she straddled the bike behind him, relishing in the way his back shook as he chuckled and the bike roared to life.

"I got you on the bike, and even I thought that that was impossible at some point." he drawled before taking off. "Won't be long till you join Spartoi too."


	15. Crona's Moving In?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrona and Ragnarok move in with Maka and Soul. Chrona is obviously reluctant and Ragnarok is as rude as ever. This seems to spark something between Maka and Soul as they watch each other help the socially awkward weapon. How will Chrona react to Blair, or how will Blair react to Chrona?

Soul grumbled under his breath as Maka attempted to draw Chrona into their apartment.

"Come on, Chrona," Maka said for the umpteenth time in the voice one would use to talk to a baby. Chrona just pulled away from her before shaking his head rapidly.

"N-no, don't wanna," he cried. "I don't know how to d-deal with t-this."

"You don't know how to deal with what, Chrona?" Maka asked with patience Soul wasn't even aware she had.

"Entering other p-people's a-apartments!" he exclaimed as if they were missing something oh so obvious. "I don't understand w-where we are. Can't deal with this." Maka released an exasperated sigh.

Soul growled under his breathe. He just wanted to get into his goddamn apartment and go to sleep.

"Okay, here we go," he said suddenly, grabbing Chrona's shoulders and pushing him through the open door. He ignored Maka's scolding as he gave her the same treatment before slamming the door behind him and shrugging off his jacket.

"Soul!" Maka yelled, hitting him upside the head. "You could have scared the life out of him!"

"But I didn't," He reasoned, rubbing the back of his head and looking to the shaking boy. He looked up just in time to see a figure emerge from the pick haired boy's spine before looking over the room and whacking Chrona on the shoulder.

"Better than the damn hole we lived in!" Ragnarok laughed in his shrilly voice, hitting Chrona somewhat aggressively on the shoulder again. "Not bad you moron."

"Er, well," Soul drawled, gaining the annoying creatures attention. "This is actually our apartment," he said, gesturing in between himself and Maka as he cast her a look as if he was telling her this too. "And so that means you can't piss me off since this is my house and I can force you out as easy as I forced you in."

"Soul," Maka warned, casting his a look. The said boy groaned.

"I just don't know how you made our place into a shelter service without my consult," he muttered as he walked towards the fridge. Maka just ignored him as she walked over to Chrona and Ragnarok.

"So?" she said, smiling gently at the pink haired boy. "Do you think you could live here? You'd have your own room and Soul and I would be here for you the whole time."

"Do I not get a say in this matter?" Soul called from the kitchen, making Chrona jump and Maka sigh.

"No," she shouted back simply over her shoulder before turning to Chrona and Ragnarok again. "Well?"

Chrona bit his lip before opening his mouth to respond but the bully on his back beat him to it.

"Yeah, yeah, this'll do just fine, Blondie." He snapped. "Just stay the hell outta my way and don't piss me off, kay?"

"Yeah, this was a swell idea," Soul muttered sarcastically to Maka as he entered back into the room to lean on the doorframe, watching the scene unfold.

Maka glared at the weapon on the pink haired boy's back. "Same applies to you." She growled and supressed a shriek of annoyance as all the weapon did was laugh at her. She cast her gaze back to Chrona who was still biting his lip nervously.

"What about you Chrona?" she asked again, the boys eyes flickered between Soul and Maka before he offered a reply.

"I l-like it," he muttered. "But I don't know how to d-deal with it."

Maka smiled brightly and hugged Chrona's shoulders, shouting how this was start. The said boy just whined as the weapon on his back yelled angrily at the girl who invaded his personal space.

Soul was still somewhat dazed from the smile Maka gave when Chrona said he liked being here. He shook the feeling away before giving a fond smile. Only Maka.

"Okay, so," Maka breathed when she pulled away. "This is going to be so great! We need to get you some things for your room, introduce you to Bla-"

The words caught in her throat and Soul stiffened the moment they left her mouth. The pair immediately looked to each other with a troubled gaze. Mentally stable people could hardly handle Blair. How on earth would Chrona react?

"W-what is it?" Chrona asked reluctantly. Maka seemed at loss for words for this was the one thing she'd forgotten to prepare for when arranging all of this. Soul sighed before stepping forward.

"Well," he began sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "We kind of have another… well, roommate, I guess."

His stomach clenched with guilt as Chrona's eyes widened with absolute terror. Ragnarok hit his head for being a wimp but the boy didn't even flinch. He was so terrified.

"Ugh, Chrona, come on," Soul groaned, stepping closer to comfort the boy. He rested a hand on the younger boys shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. "I know you ain't too good and dealing with new people, but look where facing that fear got you. You got me, Maka, Star, Kid, everyone." He offered a cocky grin before patting the boys shoulder. "You have already made a bunch of friends, this is just another one you get to make."

Maka watched in awe as Soul comforted the pink haired meister. Chrona's lower lip trembled as he looked up at Soul with obvious admiration. He gulped audibly before nodding at Soul.

"I-I can do that," he stuttered. "I've done it before. I can deal with this."

Soul grinned and shook the boys shoulder fondly before stepping away, Chrona released a long breathe of air. "When will this other roommate g-get here?"

"Ah, well she should be here just about n-"

"Hello, my favourite meister and weapon!" A high, shrilly voice rang through the air, making not only Chrona wince but Soul and Maka too. Blair sauntered in the room with her arms held up over her head as she made her entrance. As usual, she wore her short shorts and a bikini top. Her witches' hat was in place as usual, as were her high stiletto boots. "How is everyone this fine day, nya!?"

She paused as she noticed Chrona cowering pathetically in the corner of their livingroom.

"Whoa, this is your roommate?!" Ragnarok all but shouted. "Doesn't her tits make you feel worse about yourself, Maka?"

Before Maka could even acknowledge the insult Blair ran towards the pink haired boy and his weapon, squealing before she pulled him into a tight embrace, pressing his face to her breasts.

"Look at the poor boy, he's trembling!" she exclaimed, hugging him tighter as Soul and Maka tried to pry her off of him.

"Blair, you're scaring him more!" Maka yelled, Blair just ignored her before pulling herself away from Chrona and taking his face in her hands, a look in her eyes Maka and Soul had never seen before.

"Are you alright, my little kitten?" she asked. "You looked so scared baby, what's wrong?!"

Chrona looked at Maka and Soul before casting his eyes back to the eccentric, purple haired woman. "I-I was nervous about meeting Soul and Maka's other roommate since I had never met them b-before." He whispered and Blair's eyes widened.

"You were scared of meeting me?" Blair asked in disbelief before squealing again. "You must be Chrona! I've heard so much about you. I'm so excited to meet you!"

"Y-you are?"

"Yes!" Blair hugged the boy to her chest again.

"Hey, hey what about me!" Blair looked up to eye the weapon on Chrona's back, she stood straighter as she narrowed her eyes at the creature.

"You must be the weapon who torments this little kitten here!" she accused and Ragnarok laughed.

"Don't try it lady, bullying Chrona is what I live for." He swung a stumpy little fist at Chrona's face as if to prove his point although Blair caught it.

"This will not do, nya!" She growled. "I must teach young Chrona how to defend himself!"

"A-ah, no that's alrigh-"

"No, let's go, nya!"

The meister and weapon pair and cat stumbled from the living room into the kitchen where Maka and Soul strained to hear a commotion they were too scared to even check on. Soul sighed wearily before kicking his shoes off.

"Who knew this would be so tiring," he commented before falling into the couch. To his surprise, Maka slumped into the couch beside him much closer than usual. He peaked open one eyes to look at her as she looked to him.

"What?" he drawled and Maka giggled.

"You were very nice to Chrona, today. Even though you didn't approve of him living here." She commented. Soul chuckled and opened his eyes fully to shrug.

"He deserved it," he admitted. "He's a nice kid. I get why you want to help him." Soul's eyes drooped shut but not enough for him to miss Maka's yawn. She was as tired as him.

He raised one of his arms as an invitation. Whether it was due to his treatment towards Chrona or fatigue, Maka surprisingly took it. She curled into his side and breathed in his scent as his arm curled back around her.

"Thanks, Soul." She breathed into his side, snuggling up closer. Soul chuckled deep in his chest, the sound rumbling in Maka's ear as a shiver went down her spine. He pressed his lips to her hair in an almost kiss before muttering a tired: "It's 'kay,"

They woke up to find a messy kitchen and a more confident Chrona.


	16. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka's parents are fighting when she's young and Black*Star finds out and comforts her and introduces her to his friends Tsu and Soul thus how everyone meets.

Maka pressed her small hands over her ears as her parent's relentlessly screamed at each other inside their house as she cowered on the front steps.

"She is a child, Spirit!" her mother yelled in a voice Maka barley recognised. "You're shit at hiding the fact that you cheat from me but you could at least try and hide it from Maka! By, I don't know, waiting till Maka is not in the building."

"Yeah, like I'm the only bad parent here!" Spirit countered, sober for once. Kami laughed dryly.

"What have I ever done to hurt my daughter?!" she asked furiously.

"She is five years old, Kami!" Her father shouted angrily to her mother. "She needs her mother at home more often! You're always at work and I'm not always around!"

Maka's mother released a harsh, dry laugh. "You know what, Spirit? That'd be a fantastic argument. Yeah, if she wasn't seven today!"

Maka winced to herself at her mother's choice of words before standing and running away from the house. She clutched the end of her summer dress she thought her mother would like to see her wear on her birthday as tears dripped down her face. She squeezed her eyes shut as she came to a grassy area her mother always warned her to stay away from as she continued to run, small sobs breaking through her lips.

"Hmph!"

A body collided with her own and she stumbled to the ground, though the other person stayed standing. The usually unconditionally polite girl didn't even look up. She just curled her knees up to her chest as she cried into her knees.

"Ugh," a boyish voice met her ears and she stiffened before looking up. A boy stood before her, rubbing his chest as he looked down at her with eyes full of… worry? He looked about a year or two older than her. He had spiky blue hair that stuck up in all directions and pale green eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked uncertainly.

Maka shook her head without looking up, her ash blonde pigtails swaying as she did, tears streaming down her face that shown no sign of stopping. The boy's heart just about broke as she lifted her head to set her tear filled, emerald green eyes on him. He crouched down until he was at her level to shake her shoulder gently.

"Hey," he said softly, his eyes flooded with concern as she looked up to meet his gaze, her face twisted with pain. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked squeezing her shoulder.

Maka said nothing, she just released another cry and fell forward to wrap her arms around the boy's waist. The boy's eyes widened with shock but he looked down at her face buried into his chest, tears seeping through his shirt and all reluctance about this sudden embrace disappeared as quickly as it came. He released a deep breathe before sitting up straighter so that the girl would be more comfortable and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, stroking her hair every now and again as he whispered sweet nonsense in her ear.

That is how Maka met Black*Star.

 

******

 

"Oh, come on Maka!"

Maka growled behind the book she hid her face in. It was her ninth birthday, and Black*Star (who thought he had all authority since he stood two years older than Maka at eleven) insisted that Maka met his new friends from the high school he now goes to.

"No, Black*Star. You know I don't like to talk to anyone else," she grumbled and Black*Star released a long groan.

"Come on, Maka! You would love it, I promise. Tsubaki is just as nerdy and into books as you are and you could hit Soul just as much as you hit me! Hell, even more since I'm godlier than him."

"Oh, yeah of course," she said as if in agreement. Black*Star huffed in annoyance before snatching her book away from her. Maka jumped up from the bench as rounded on Black*Star.

"Hey!" she said, jumping up as he held the book high over his head. When they met they stood at the same size but now Blackstar stood much taller than herself.

"Ah, ah, ah," he warned, waggling a finger at the smaller girl and grinning cheekily. "I will give you back your weapon once we meet my friends," Maka scowled and Black*Star sighed.

"Maka, you need to interact more." He said much more seriously. "The only people you ever talk to is me and them three friends at your own school." Maka scowled again. She only ever spoke the Kid because he shared her interest in books so conversation with him was actually somewhat enjoyable. Liz and Patti just inevitably came with him since the three were so close, and so the four became friends. They were all one year older than Maka and would be joining Black*Star's school soon enough but that didn't stop them from being friends. Black*Star was Maka's best friend though and most likely always would be.

"Black*Star," she began in a much more feeble voice, dropping her arms back to her sides. "I don't know about this. You know I don't like this sort of thing and what if your friends don't like me? I have enough people bothering me as it is!"

Black*Star's eyes hardened as Maka mentioned her bullies. "No one will bother you ever again when you go to my school. Kid and those sisters plan to go there too, right? And hey, knowing you, you might even be in our classes! You're real smart, Maka. I'll bet they throw you a year or two ahead."

Maka fought a smile but it obviously tugged at her lips. She sighed loudly before muttering in defeat. "Fine."

"Okay?" Black*Star clarified.

"Okay," Maka said, feigning an annoyed tone. "Let's go."

Black*Star led her to the grassy area they met and wouldn't shut up the entire way. He led her much further than she ever had gone before and they eventually came to a basketball court. It was nice, with benches on either side of the court. Maka's stomach clenched as she spotted two figures at one of the benches. It seemed a girl was sat cross legged on the bench while a boy lay on the floor in front of it, his forearm laying over his face to shade his eyes from the beaming sun.

As Maka approached she took in their appearances. The girls had long, sleek black hair that was let loose and hung just past the middle of her back making Maka feel slightly self conscious of her own ash blonde pig-tails she had yet to part with. Her indigo eyes were wide and kind, she looked like an immediately approachable girl since her eyes looked so nice, she seemed to be talking quietly to the boy laying on the floor. She sported a plain white vest top and some light blue shorts that went to her knees and some sneakers. It was a hot day but Maka spotted a jacket at her side.

Then Maka cast her gaze down to the boy on the floor. He wore some dark blue shorts that went just past his knees and some red sneakers. He wore a plain white t-shirt with some odd pattern in the middle of it that made it look more dark. His hair, to Maka's surprise, was stark white and was almost as long as Black*Stars but just as spikey. His face was hidden due to his arm blocking it.

"Hey peasants!" Black*Star yelled through cupped hands as they got closer. The girls head snapped up and she smiled happily at Black*Star. Her smile widened when she noticed Maka and she stood before running over excitedly.

"Hey guys!" she said once she met them in the middle of the court. She looked down at Maka who stood smaller than her. "You must be Maka! Black*Star's told me a lot about you," she grinned as she took Maka's hand to shake.

"Same here," Maka said timidly. "You're Tsubaki, right? Ugh… Camellia Blossom, isn't it? Nice."

Tsubaki beamed and nodded. "Yes! How did you know that?"

Black*Star laughed and shook his head fondly. "She knows everything."

Maka scowled and hit him upside the head, when she looked back to Tsubaki, the boy on the floor was suddenly stood beside her.

"Ah, you must be Maka," he said, smiling cockily at her. Maka fought the urge to gasp as she saw his eyes for the first time. They were an amazing ruby red. His eyes were dark and looked so much like crimson blood Maka could hardly believe they were his actual eye colour.

Maka hid her surprise and mirrored his smirk. "Then you must be Soul," she replied, shaking his hand as he laughed.

"Yeah," he agreed and looked to Black*Star. His eyes widened slightly and he laughed. "Whoa, Star what you doing with a book!?"

Black*Star laughed too and handed it back to Maka. "Ah, I had to confiscate is from Maka to get her to come today."

Soul laughed mockingly. "Seriously? What a book worm."

Without missing a beat, Maka immediately whacked Soul on the head with the spine of her book, making the boy hiss and jump back as Black*Star clapped his hands as he laughed.

Maka just smirked again and hit the spine of the book to her palm. "Sorry, what was that?" she asked innocently. Soul looked up at her and grimaced.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled but laughed along with the three.

And that's how Maka met Soul.

 

******

 

Maka took a long deep breathe before finally pushing open the heavy door of the classroom. The classroom was somewhat full but she didn't like going into a room she wasn't familiar with, especially if everyone in the class was either one or two years older than herself.

Her teachers just had to choose her sixteenth birthday to move her up to the higher classes! Ages seventeen and eighteen were the only ages in this class, she would be the only sixteen year old! And barley even sixteen at that, it was just her worst nightmare.

"No… No, it couldn't be…"

Maka stiffened as she took a seat, looking up to meet her best friends disbelieving green eyes.

"…Hey Star."

"They moved you up? Finally?"

Maka laughed heartily and stood as Black*Star pulled her into a huge bear hug. He definitely filled out during the years, relentlessly working out with Soul and Kid (Kid who she introduced him to when they joined the school along with Liz and Patti) he also grew to an impressive 5"11 at eighteen years old. His blue hair had paled over the years but grew longer and is now mildly tamed. He even finally built up the courage to ask out Tsubaki when they were fourteen and she had unsurprisingly said yes. The two had been going steady for the last three years along with Kid and Liz who had been together since they were 15.

Tsubaki joined Black*Star and Maka to give her a quick excited hug. Puberty did amazing things for the Japanese girl, her having a modest but curvy figure and long silky black hair she kept pulled back in to a high pony tail yet her hair still hung behind her knees.

Maka had grown a tiny bit but stood no taller than 5"3. Her hair had grown tremendously and now hung just past her hips, but other than that she didn't see a difference in herself, though others did. Her emerald green eyes only grew brighter and wider as her eyelashes grew and became thicker. She traded in her pig tails for a pony tail yet today her hair hung loose at her sides.

"About time, Maka!" Kid called over from his desk beside Liz and Patti. Liz and Patti had similar figures to Tsubaki and Kid had grew to a tall 5"9 as he stood at seventeen along with Liz and Patti. His hair had grown slightly but unfortunately for him the three white lines were still apparent, but thankfully his OCD with symmetry had lessened with age.

All of her best friends were here but one. Soul and Maka had gotten so close over the years. As Black*Star and Tsubaki grew closer and eventually started a relationship her and Soul inevitably grew closer. Maka always knew she was in love with the attractive eighteen year old. As he grew older her rebelled against the parents Maka knew he didn't like very much. He regularly sported dark jeans and leather jackets along with his heavy motor bike boots for the motor bike he bought at the age of sixteen. He stood the tallest in their group at 6"2 but Maka hardly knew what he looked like now.

Maka was drawn to him, but due to his behaviour his parents sent him away to live with his aunt for six months and it had only been five. At the time when he announced this development six months didn't sound too long and the group was quite optimistic. But Maka was certain she was going insane.

She sighed as she took turned away from the group to sit at her desk to sit through the lesson, knowing that now her thought would not be on what the teacher was saying.

Maka sighed with relief when the lesson finally ended. She slammed her book shut before making her way from the classroom without waiting for any of her friends. She had to leave before anyone finally realised the date, which she knew they eventually would. Seven years and she still didn't tell her friends when it was her birthday. Well, Soul had found out but she had told him never to tell anyone since she had so many bad memories related to her birthday due to her parents.

Maka sighed with content as she opened the door to the roof. Maka and Soul used to go here for dinner every single day at school even though Maka wasn't even in his class, he would wait for her outside of hers before walking here with her.

"Jeez," she muttered to herself as she got to the railing to glare over the edge. She missed him too much and she'd bet he didn't even know. He wouldn't eve-

"Why, hello there pigtails."

Maka's eyes widened. She whipped around immediately to come face to face with the one person she was missing. She had to arch her neck even more than she remembered to meet his gorgeous crimson orbs that were turned up in amusement. He smirked, exposing his white teeth that grew sharper and sharper before they disappeared behind his cheeks. His old worn leather jacket was, as usual, in place, as were his motorbike boots and dark jeans. His hair was longer and as gravity defying as she remembered, but hung dangerously over his eyes.

Maka's breathe caught in her throat. "You were meant to be coming back in a month!" she exclaimed, forgetting how to breathe.

Soul chuckled, the sound rumbled deep in his chest a more or less sent shivers down Maka's spine. "Well, her I am," He drawled, grinning. His voice was deep and rumbled in his chest with his usual British undertone that Maka had yet to get over. He hummed before tilting his head, a mischievous glint in his eye Maka knew all too well. He wrapped his hands around the railing either side of her, effectively caging her in between his arms. Maka arched a brow as she tried to avoid the hammering in her chest.

"S-Soul?" she asked, hating how she stuttered. He just chuckled before raising a hand to trace a single finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him better.

"I missed you a lot, Maks," he muttered and Maka's chest tightened at her old nickname.

Before she could even form a coherent reply, soft lips pressed against her own.

All thoughts about her cheating father and this being one of her best friends bled from her mind the moment his lips touched hers. His hands moved from the railings to clutch her waist and Maka's hands drawn up over his chest and onto his shoulders, pulling him closer.

They parted for a second to breathe but the moment air re-entered their lungs their lips were moving in sync again. Soul tilted his head to deepen the kiss as Maka's hands drawn up to bury her fingers in the hair just about his neck.

When they finally parted, Soul pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. Maka gasped slightly before making her lips finally form words.

"What was that for?" she gasped and Soul chuckled again, pulling his closer to him by her jacket.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I've just always wanted to do that."

Maka laughed and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his familiar scent. "Oh, and Maka?" She looked up as he pulled away to look down on her. He smirked at her cockily before nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Happy Birthday."

And that, is how Maka and Soul finally got together.


	17. Come Forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka is a Vampire Queen and Soul is her childhood friend. Soul was a prince and his father had his memories of Maka erased years ago. What will happen if Soul wanders into vampire territory and encounters Maka? Will she accept him again?

The guards dragged the struggling man roughly through the tall, heavy doors of the Queen's court. Their supernatural strength over-powering the human so easily his furious struggles seemed weak to them. His once smooth, beautiful slivery-white hair now looking like a flat grey colour due to the dust and grit he'd been dragged through to get to this unfortunate situation. The man would release low grumbles as he's "escorted" to the tall throne at the end of the room. He didn't even both to look up to whomever sat on it, knowing exactly what these creatures were and their ways he knew he would receive no mercy.

Maka would watch the scene through narrowed eyes. Her eyes would glow their unnatural emerald green as she hears the man's complaints perfectly. She'd arch a brow as she catches a glimpse of his shocking crimson orbs through his furious squinted eyes. He looked more like a vampire than herself, she though idly as the guards finally dropped him before her to take a cautious step back.

The white haired man would hiss before attempting to stand up, the guards stepped forward to push him back down so he remained on his knees before the Queen. Maka did not miss how it grunted angrily at the treatment. She'd arch a brow before tilting her head up to address the human.

"So, you are the pesky little human who stupidly wandered into Vampire Territory. Now, were you lost, or just stupid?" Soul looked up at her as her voice rung throughout the large hall. Her fine yet dark and menacing clothing made him feel somewhat aware of his own once fine clothing that he'd replaced with the poor rags he wore now. She had shockingly long ash blonde hair that fell from the throne she sat on and seemed to swirl around her as she moved. But the one thing that made him unable to look away was her shining emerald eyes. Her eyes were harsh and cold but held some buried warmth that she must hide from everyone.

"Who are you, human?" she asked.

He swallowed thickly before rumbling in reply. "Soul Evans."

Maka felt her chest clench at the familiar name, though she composed her expression perfectly. "S-Soul Evans?" she clarified, the man just winced before nodding.

"As in the King's son? That Soul Evans?" Soul growled before snapping that that was what he just said. A guard raised a fist to strike him with but Maka held a hand up to pause their ministrations, though he eyes were trained on Soul.

"Leave us." She said sharply and the guards did so without another thought. As soon as the doors slammed shut Maka jumped from her throne and seemingly appeared before the man. He looked up in shock before standing up, Maka felt a foreign sense of wariness as the man towered over her. Since when was she scared of anyone, and a human no less? This was getting out of hand.

"Soul "Eater" Evans, huh?" she drawled. Soul frowned before pushing away from her roughly, his lips curling up in a snarl as he glared at the powerful yet petite woman.

"How on earth would you know that?" he sneers, his crimson eyes narrowed into slits. Maka chuckled but ignored the question.

"Why did you leave your family? Wesley Evans abandoned your family for some woman and so you were inevitably the next in line for your father's throne. Why on earth would you commit such treason to your own family?"

Soul sneered again but did not question how she knew so much. This woman was a vampire, and the Vampire Queen at that. "Royalty never really suited me much." He droned in annoyance, not even attempting to mask his annoyance. Maka chuckled.

"It seemed that your father, annoying as he is, has had your memories of me erased." She told him suddenly. Soul's head snapped up to eye her in confusion.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he growled but Maka didn't reply. Instead, she stepped forward to take his face in her hands, instead of struggling, Soul was frozen in place as her small, cold hands cupped the face.

Maka closed her eyes before whispering: "Detekuru."

As she did, Soul eyes slipped shut and the millions of images and memories he had been missing from his mind flooded back. It was Maka. His very best friend who was the only one who understood the feeling of having the burden of an entire kingdom on your shoulders. He missed her. He missed her so much but he just haden't known it.

But now he did.

Without another thought, he embraced Maka suddenly, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist and pulling her firmly to him. Maka laughed into is chest as she returned the hug, her normally cold and harsh mask shattering the pieces at their reunion. She could finally be herself.

Soul buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent. She haden't changed. The last he saw her she was sixteen and he was eighteen. Now here he stood at twenty three and Maka at twenty one and she had already taken on the burden he had ran away from.

"Four years, Maks" he breathed into her neck. Maka chuckled again and tried to ignore the feeling that riddled in her stomach as she finally heard her old nickname.

"It was eleven years before that," she recalled. When Maka was five the war between vampires and humans had finally erupted. Her parents had banned any communication between herself and Soul and Soul's parents did the same. At sixteen Maka finally gained the courage to visit him and to her disbelief he was just as happy and desperate to see her as she was him. After that encounter Soul's father must have found out and had his memories erased. Maka felt anger swirl in her stomach but pushed it away. She didn't want to be angry right now. Maka had always known she was in love with Soul. It was inevitable. It was classic Romeo and Juliet expect neither were as fucking stupid enough to let the other die. They were smart and crafty but Maka had yet to get around to telling Soul and doubted she ever will. Maka had taken on her burden and the war was still and potent as ever. She couldn't have a relationship with a human, and the son of the main target in a war at that. It was impossible. It was all too difficult.

Soul was thinking similar thoughts. He knew the only way he could ever see Maka as often as he wanted to, if he could fight by her side as he rebelled against his family was to fight for the same cause. That would mean…

He didn't give it a second thought as he spoke the answer to their problems. "Maka, you have to turn me into a vampire."

Maka pushed away from him abruptly, looking up at him in absolute disbelief. "I have to what!?"

"You heard me," he snapped, taking a step forward to clutch her shoulders. "Think about it, no one could ever take me away again. If I remain a human my Da- The King will do all that he can to get me back there, that includes murdering a lot of vampires," Maka winced but Soul didn't falter. "If I was a vampire he would give up, I would be absolutely useless to him. I could – I could stay with you, Maka. Always."

Maka looked up at him in awe and reluctance. Vampire have always been very fleeting creatures, despite their long life-span. But maybe that could change if she had him by her side.

"I – I don't know. I don't know if I can bring myself to do that to yo-"

"Maka, I'm asking you. You're not doing this against my will. This is what I want."

"Ugh, I don't know Sou-"

Maka didn't get another word out as warm lips pressed against her own cold ones. Her eyes snapped open in shock before she finally realised what was happening. Soul was… kissing her. Her eyes finally drooped shut and she leaned in to press her lips more firmly to his own, her hands finally springing to life to draw up his shoulders and cup the back of his neck.

Soul let his fingers lightly travel down her arms, leaving tingles and goose bumps before finally resting on his waist. As they did Soul's hands suddenly gripped her waist harshly and growled into their kiss, spinning her around to press her against the stone wall at their side to press her more firmly to his body. Maka mewled in delight as he did, her hands traveling upwards to bury themselves in the silver locks above his neck. Their lips slanted so perfectly together it was almost impossible to assume they were of two different species.

Their tongues tangled together in hope to come closer before Maka finally broke the kiss the spin Soul around to press him against the wall as she planted kisses all over his cheek, then jaw, then neck… As Soul felt Maka's teeth scrape across his neck the breath hitched in his throat. He cupped the back of her head encouragingly and pressed her closer to his neck, hearing Maka gulp.

"It's alright," he whispered huskily as he felt his fangs press lightly to his skin. The moment the words left his lips he felt a sharp doubt sting before his world turned black, knowing that when he eyes re-opened he would no longer be a feeble, powerless human.


	18. Tutoring AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul is Maka's older, more attractive music tutor. Maka feels strongly for Soul but hides it at all cost because Soul would never like a flat chested girl like her... Would he?

Maka sighed heavily as she pulled open the door to the empty class room. After her home room teacher suggested she took another subject when she passed maths early she was quite open to the idea of trying something new. She was suggested to take a subject that she wasn't very familiar with and maybe even challenged her a bit. This, Maka thought at the time, was absolute nonsense. Nothing challenged her, she excelled in more or less everything. So taking Music wasn't too worrying at the time but if she'd have known…

To make matters worse, not only is she absolutely and totally hopeless when it comes to music, but she must have gotten the most cocky, arrogant, most unbelievably attractive tutor ever. Soul "Eater" Evans (though he insisted she called him "Mr Evans" even though he must be at least 22, four years older than herself) was a young man who strived to teach piano lessons. To get there though he went into tutoring when he finished all his studies at the amazing age of eighteen, being a musical fucking mastermind. Maka huffed. He was without a doubt one of the most incredible people she had ever met but he was a man. Men cannot be trusted.

"Ah, shit," she muttered as she threw her bag roughly onto a desk as she began to search for her books.

"Now, now," a deep, husky voice rumbled suddenly, making Maka spin around as she pressed a hand to her throat. There, stood in the door way with a shit-eating smirk, was Mr Evans himself. He had his briefcase flung over his shoulder as he tilted his head at her, his wild yet tamed white hair framing his masculine face perfectly. His shockingly beautiful crimson eyes, which drooped sexily naturally were turned up in amusement as he chuckled lowly at her startled expression. He arched a brow while he awaited her to compose herself then made his way forward to place his case on the table. "Calm down. No need to be so excited about my lesson, no need to curse."

Maka's eyes widened slightly as she recalled her previous comment. She huffed as he chuckled again before rounding the desk to sit opposite his standing form, raising a delicate brow at him.

"I wouldn't say that I'm in need of three extra lessons of music a week, Mr Evans," she drawled as she folded her arms over the table, trying to ignore the hammering of her heart as she eyed the older man. "Two was somewhat reasonable but adding another is a little harsh."

He scoffed. "It is completely necessary," he told her as he placed his palms on the table and leaned closer, making the breathe hitch in her throat though she tried her best to mask it. "You're not improving what so ever, and the lessons with your class seem to have little to no impact on you whatsoever. Are my lessons that great?"

She felt her blood rise to her cheeks as her face got hot at the assumption, she whipped her head away to hide it. She heard him laugh lightly before pushing off the desk.

"Although, I have been meaning to confront you a little about my lesson," Maka turned her head up to look at him warily. "You always seem so…" he clicked his fingers as if looking for the word. Mocking her. "Distracted. Something you want to tell me, Maka?"

Maka glared at him angrily, a low growl beginning to rumble in her chest though she choked it down. They had been playing this game for weeks. At times, Maka almost thought he may like her too but then she realises that that would be impossible. No way would a man like him go for a girl like her. He was simply teasing her. There was no other explanation.

"No," she said in a hard voice stubbornly. Mr Evans tilted his head at her in an innocent fashion before a slow smirk made it way over his lips. Maka tried to meet his gaze neutrally before he finally nodded as if accepting her answer and went on with the lesson.

Maka frowned as she entered her music room for class. Class was much less eventful or interesting then her one-on-one tutor sessions with Mr Evans. This lesson was simply tedious. She was less bothered with appearance and so her hair, which usually were in low pigtails, hung loosely just around her hips. She never really liked make up but her best friend Tsubaki had wrestled her into wearing some mascara which made her already thick and long eyelashes look even more so. Other than that she personally didn't see a change in herself, though others seemed to think so. She had always liked her schools uniform, though she never wore it to Mr Evan's tutor sessions. It was a rather cute black school skirt that stopped hid thigh, short yet modest as they always wore long black socks that stopped below the knee and black boots that hugged her leg and stopped mid shin. A regular school top with a crimson bow instead of a tie and a beautiful black blazer that looked more like a fashionable jacket.

She sat down at her regular desk near the window and awaited for the teacher. She didn't have many friends in this class so she liked to sit on her own, usually gazing out the window. She lifted her head automatically to look to the door with bored eyes as she heard it open, though they widened almost immediately.

"Hello, class," Mr Evans said as he placed his case on the teachers desk, not yet noticing Maka's presence. All conversation in the class went from whispers to silence as they stared in awe at the male before them.

"My name is Soul Evans, though you can address me as Mr Evans. I'll be replacing your teacher for the day since they're off on meetings so this is a onetime thing," he trailed off as his eyes met Maka's, crimson meeting emerald. He seemed to take in her appearance, one he was not used to, for a split second before dragging his gaze away and going on. Maka released a breath she haden't known she had been holding when his eyes left her.

The lesson was long and not as different to any other except she paid some attention. Her lack of interest seemed to irritate Mr Evans and she could tell, so she put up the act more so. She could see him clenching his jaw when he caught her staring idly out the window. She didn't miss the low sigh, almost growl that escaped his lips when he addressed her and she would come across as confused as to what he was talking about.

It was hilarious.

"Maka." he said in a taut voice as Maka snapped from her daydream to meet his eyes.

"Oh – Uh, yeah?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Would you like to recite to me what I just said?"

Maka looked at him at loss for words. He was very different to when they had tutoring sessions. He was much more professional and intimidating.

Sexy.

He took her silence as an answer of its own before "tsk"-ing and casting his eyes down to the text book in his hand.

"Stay behind after class, Maka." He said without looking up before carrying on with the lesson. Maka slumped down in her seat, eyeing the door and measuring the distance from her desk to the exit in attempt to determine whether or not she could escape the wrath of this much more intimidatingly attractive Mr Evans.

"Alright, that's all," he said as the bell went off and everyone left the room, the girls muttering about Mr Evans as they scurried out. Maka grabbed her bag and sped off to the door, thinking she could make it. A hand wrapped around her arm, jerking her back.

"And where do you think you're going?" Mr Evan's low voice rumbled from behind her as the class room's door slammed shut. Maka closed her eyes before finally turning around, looking up at him sheepishly.

"I – I, uh…"

He growled lowly before backing her till her lower back met the edge of the teacher's desk. He placed his palms on the desk around her, caging her as he looked down to her surprised expression.

"Uh, M-Mr Evans?"

He smirked before lowering his face so his eyes were on line with hers, her eyes were dark as she looked into his and the side of his mouth curled up more so, he traced a finger under her chin she so looked up at him better.

"Now, now, Maka," he drawled, making Maka's stomach clench in anticipation. "You should know better than to not pay attention in my class."

Maka arched a brow, leaning closer to him as she hummed as if in contemplation. Soul's smirk grew.

"Oh, yeah?" she asked, a little breathless. "I guess I just got bored. I mean, you just went on and o-"

She was cut off as a pair of lips pressed against her own, her eyes widened as she came to the realisation that Soul was kissing her. She was kissing Soul. She smiled into the kiss slightly before her eyes finally drooped shut. Her hands sprang from where they were curled around the edge of the desk to grasp his shoulders as his hands clutched her waist, pulling her more firmly against him as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Maka took a sharp intake of breathe when he pulled away to trail kisses all over her cheek, then her jaw, she buried her fingers in his hair as his lips met her neck, she gasped.

"S-Soul, why are yo-"

He pulled his head up to gaze at her, tilting her head. "Why am I doing this?" he asked and she nodded. "Because you're kind of perfect Maka," he confessed, drawing a hand up to cup her face and trail his thumb over her cheek bone as he looked down on her.

"You're smart, feisty, funny, beautiful, kind," he trailed off as he leaned forward so his lips were near her ear as her eyes drooped close again. His voice dropped a couple of octaves. "And my god you look sexy in that uniform." His voice rumbled in her ear, making a shiver go down her spine as he labelled her as that, she pulled away to press her lips to his once again before looking up at him once more.

"Won't you get in trouble?" she asked and he chuckled.

"No, your tutoring is over and I'm not your teacher. I told this was a once time thing. You're not my student any more Maka."

She took in this information and a slow smile spread across her face. Soul mirrored her expression with his usually cocky smirk as he dipped her head so their lips met once again.


	19. Anti-Social

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a very hot but rainy day, Soul helps out the woman who lives in the apartment opposite his.

Soul was never one to interact with those in his apartment building.

Don't get him wrong, Blackstar lives in the same building along with his girlfriend Tsubaki so he inevitably has to deal with Blackstar raiding his fridge when Tsubaki's at work. Other than that though, he didn't really know anyone else.

Soul scowled. And he didn't particularly want to. He was never really been much of a peoples-person, girls pissed him off for he went through high school and college with them all fawning over his wild stark white hair, crimson eyes and mysterious and dangerous image they all had of him. Lads usually feared him, his two only real friends were Kid and Blackstar and he got on with their girlfriends pretty well since they were both in steady relationships. Patti never really bothered him since she was in her own little world too much to even notice his presence.

Soul sighed before pulling off his shirt. Nevada was fucking ridiculous. It was pouring down with rain outside yet his apartment felt like it was 100 degrees. His air conditioning isn't working and he broke the fucking fan trying to figure out how it worked. He resolved to open the windows, though despite the rain the air was still warm and leaving his front door wide open. He didn't know if anyone lived in the apartment opposite his but it wasn't like he was making any noise.

He sighed heavily before slumping onto the couch, closing his eyes and resting his forearm over his face. It's too hot. He was nodding off when he heard a loud bang and someone cursing loudly. He frowned as he looked towards his open door. A girl stumbled into view, maybe a woman as the curviness of her figure hinted maturity. Her ash blonde hair was soaking wet and hanging just past her hips and sticking to her sides. Her clothes were all as wet as her hair. She held someone paper grocery bags that now just looked like mush due to the rain and a milk carton fell from her grip and she cursed loudly again.

"Uh…" Soul stood up slowly, making his way over to the door as the girl let loose a flood of cusses that seemed far too crude to come from a woman's mouth. Her voice wasn't like any other girls either, he observed, most girls had annoying high and shrilly voices were as hers had some kind of a gritty edge to it. A smirk tugged at his lips and she groaned in annoyance as she rummaged through her pockets, standing before the door opposite his.

"Oh, for fucks sake!" she yelled, kicking her door before placing the bags on the floor.

Soul chuckled and leaned on his door frame, noticing how the woman stiffened at the sound of his laugh. "Um, are you alright, Miss?" he asked, the woman sighed before turning around.

Soul was taken aback slightly due to her beauty, but he hid that pretty well. She had nice lips and high cheekbones. Her eyelashes were wet but from what he could see that were long and thick, like her hair. It was her eyes that really got him though. They were a vibrant emerald green that never seemed to waver, sharp and narrowed.

She seemed to be taking in his appearance as a light blush coloured her cheeks. Soul noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and smirked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, it's hot in here."

The woman laughed lightly and shook her head. "It's fine. And, yes, I'm... just great." She said before turning back around.

"You don't have your key?" he asked and chuckled as she muttered that she didn't darkly.

"Well, if you wait here I can go get the care taker and-"

He was cut off by a loud bang. The small girl had drawn her foot back and kicked the door with the bottom of her boot, causing the doors lock to break and fling wide open. Soul was speechless as she picked up her bags and turned to smirk up at him.

"Thanks for your help…" she trailed off.

"Um, Soul…" He managed and she grinned before offering him her hand in greeting.

"Maka." She said as he shook her hand. He shook his head and chuckled, pulling his hand back to bury it back in his sweat pockets.

"You're doors broken now, Maka." he told her with narrowed eyes as he inspected the damage from where he stood. "Nah, that won't even close, isn't that dangerous…" he said and she tested the door, he was right. It wouldn't stay closed, never mind lock. She bit her lip worryingly.

"Yeah, shit." She muttered, looking around the hallways warily. This wasn't the best place to live without a lock on your door with some of the creeps in here. One guy Giriko is known to try and 'Get lucky' with some woman even if they did have locks on their doors, never mind if they didn't.

"But, it's not like I can just leave! If I go and stay somewhere else then all my stuff could get stolen! But if I stay there then…" She trailed off, swallowing thickly.

Soul looked back into his own apartment before running a hand over his mouth and sighing.

"Right," he began, making Maka look up at him with her big green eyes. "Don't take this the wrong way, kay? I have a couch and I plan on leaving the door open for the night anyways since my air con's gone. How about you spend the night here while we keep an eye on your door and call the care taker tomorrow when he's awake?"

Maka's eyes widened slightly as she took in the selfless offer. She eyed him slightly, she was pretty sure he wasn't a creep. He just seemed to really keep to himself. She eyed him guiltily.

"I can't ask you to stay up all night watching my apartment door with me, I mean that'd be-"

"I wasn't planning on sleeping much tonight anyways, I have a lot of work to do and a lot of Game of Thrones to catch up on."

Maka squealed suddenly. "Oh my god, have you watched any of season five?!"

Soul grinned and shook his head. "Nope, been too busy so I was going to catch up on that tonight."

"Oh my goodness, then that'd be perfect!" she said as she grasped her bags and turned to go get her pyjamas. Soul chuckled as he followed her into her apartment.

"The Game Of Thrones lured you in, huh? Got good taste."

"Aw, c'mon, who doesn't watch it!" she called from her bedroom as Soul rolled on his heels in her living room. He chuckled.

"I'll give you that."

She reappeared in some fluffy white pyjamas and a towel around her neck, carrying her blanket.

"You mind grabbing my pillows?"

Soul arched a brow and took the two pillows she was struggling with and they stumbled back into his apartment and collapsed on the couch.

 

******

 

"So Soul," Maka began as the third episode they had watched ended, Soul looked down to her with an arched brow.

They ended up with Maka sprawled on the couch with her legs draped over Soul's lap and he sat up on the couch, leaning towards the telly.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Where do you work?"

"Record store," he said, looking away. "But I also tutor kids for Music."

"That's pretty good money," Maka observed, Soul nodded.

"Yeah, it's alright. Can't wait to move out of this dump of an apartment, need a house."

Maka smiled. "Wouldn't a house be lonely?" She asked, crossing her ankles over his lap.

Soul hesitated. "I don't think I'd move until I had someone to move with," he admitted. "I've always wanted a family. Kids and white picket fence, all that jazz. Sounds pretty cool if you ask me, would want to give my kids the childhood I never had."

"Your childhood wasn't too good?"

Soul shook his head slowly, her eyes on the carpet. "It wasn't awful, but it wasn't great. My brother was favoured over me so I always felt like second best. I know my parents loved me, but not as much as they loved him."

Why was he telling her this? He'd never admitted such a thing to anyone, but to a girl he just met? She was too easy to talk too. Maka's eyebrows furrowed, not with sympathy, but anger.

"That's shocking," she told him in a hard voice. "How could any parent favour a child over another? They don't sound worth your sadness, Soul. But I get why you'd want a family, show you parent's what they should have done."

Soul blinked, a slow smile making its way over his face. "Exactly. What do you do, Maka?"

She grinned knowingly. "I'm a psychiatrist."

Soul grinned back. "Should've known."

Maka laughed and hit at him lightly, making him chuckle back before turning back towards the television.

"What about you?" He asked. "Want the whole family and kid's thing?"

Maka thought for a second. "I guess I do, yes. My Dad was a dick while I was growing up, always cheating on my Mam and eventually my Mam just up and left without a word. No note or anything, she just packed up and left. So I guess I'm kind of the same as you, I'd like to show my parents how to be a parent."

Soul grinned and shook her knee fondly. "I understand."

Maka smiled at him, Soul was taken aback by the slight awe in her gaze. "You really do, don't you?"

Soul would look away from her and nod, shrugging. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Hey Soul?"

Soul looked back down to her, frowning at her now more feeble form. "Hmm?"

"Would you wanna, I don't know, go out sometime?"

Soul smirked. "Are you asking me out?"

"Wha- No! No, I'm jus-"

Soul silenced her with a kiss to her forehead, resting his forehead on her hair before nodding.

"Sure, Maka."

"G-great."

Soul laughed.

 

******

 

Maka attempted to slam her door closed but Soul was too quick, barging in before she could lock her new door.

"Maka, just let me explai-"

"I don't want to hear it, Soul!"

They had been seeing each other for two weeks now, both falling pretty hard pretty quick, though both too scared to admit it. Soul had had a few chances to kiss her but kept on wimping out so the farthest they had ever gone was the kiss on the forehead Soul gave Maka on the night they met.

"Maka, it wasn't what it looked like! She was just an old friend!"

"An old friend, huh?" Maka asked as she whirled around to glare at him. "A friend who buries your fucking face in her breasts? One you almost died of blood loss due to your nose bleed? Is that what you call a friend, Soul? Is it?"

"…Well, I know she's kind of eccentric-"

He was cut off as she let out a shriek of annoyance and threw a mug at him, then a pillow, then a book… He dodged quickly before striding forward to stand before her as she ran out of objects, tears becoming apparent in her eyes.

"Maka," he said slowly. "Nothing is going on between me and Blair. She is just a friend from college who likes to tease me, alright? I wouldn't do that to you, kay? That's not cool."

"Oh my god, Soul if you go on about that cool thing right now, I swear to god I will-"

She was cut off by his lips. Soul couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his lips into hers and he pushed her up against the wall, Maka's hands springing to life to cup the back of his neck as he hooked his fingers in the empty belt loops of her skirt to pull her closer to him.

They pulled away for air before their lips reconnected once more, Maka moaning as their lips slant together perfectly as Soul tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

Soul ends the heated kiss with a small peck as he rests his forehead on hers, breathing heavily as he rests his hands on her waist as she plays with the hair just above his neck.

"It's official," Maka breathed, making Soul open his eyes to frown at her.

"What is?" he asked and Maka chuckled.

"If I see Blair touch you like she did today, one more time I wil-"

Soul cut her off with another deep kiss, pulling away to growl deeply in her ear.

"Whatever you can do will seem innocent compared to what I'd do." He growled, pulling away for another kiss.


	20. Sleepless Nights [Lemon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul is bitter and he can't sleep. He can feel Maka prodding his soul and tries to hide his annoyance so she doesn't come in and try and talk to him. What happens when Maka admits something that Soul finds quite interesting?

Soul was in a shitty mood.

It was about three days since Stein had diagnosed him with insomnia, which he personally thought was insane. He had a lot of shit on his mind that he only got around to think about at night and Stein gives him a diagnoses? Please.

Not the mention how the one thing he has been dwelling on relentlessly for months now was pissing him off through their soul resonance. Resonance kind came naturally between Soul and Maka since the battle on the moon and they could never really switch it off, only amplify it in battle. Therefore, he could always feel some of her emotions, separate to his own. If she was feeling strongly over something he could even pick up a few of her intentions, and her intention for the last half hour was to come to Soul's room for whatever reason, but she had yet to do that.

Soul didn't want to talk to her at that minute anyways, he wanted to try and sleep. But the fucking stress-head wouldn't pipe down through their bond, so what's the point? Moment he got his head down, she'd come bursting in like she owned the place anyway.

Soul was sat up on top of his made bed, his feet planted on the floor while he rested his elbows on his knees, his fist tucked under his chin as he concentrated on hiding his emotions and consciousness from the woman in the room opposite his. If she thought he was asleep, maybe she wouldn't come in, he reasoned. His mind steered from Maka's intentions at that moment to dwell on the girl - well, woman herself.

Despite Soul having two years on Maka, her being seventeen and him being nineteen, she was the boss, or so she'd like to think. Hell, what did he expect with his indifferent attitude and her already commanding nature? Not the mention she was the meister. Not only that, but she was the only one who could deal with is harsh a blunt nature. Soul wasn't one to hold back and spoke his mind and opinion even if it's bad. Which it usually was. But, over the years Maka had matured. She'd… changed. Not in a bad way, but the worse way. The way the stirred feelings that Soul should not feel for his meister.

He remembered his surprise the day she traded in her pigtails to let her hair swing loosely at her hips, till then he never noticed its length or quality. Her face lost its baby fat, her cheekbones high and defined, ever more so when she smiled and her gorgeous emerald eyes he'd admired since he met her seemed to glow brighter as she matured, sharp and observant like a cats.

She grew a few inches though Soul still towered over her 5"3 form with him at the impressive height 6"3, him being the tallest in their group. Her hips grew more defined and her waist grew smaller, her figure now curvy and lean. Her breasts surprisingly grew also, by doing the laundry he found it was a C-cup.

Soul ran a distressed hand over his face, letting his hand rest over his mouth as he shook away his thoughts. Curves, eyes, breasts? Why was he thinking about this of his meister? He ran a hand through his stark white locks that hung dangerously over his eyes, his crimson orbs narrowed as he glared at nothing. Why would he think that? It's not like he cares. It's not like he-

"Soul?"

Soul didn't even turn up when his door creaked open. Guess he freaked out so much he blew his cover. He looked over to the door to see Maka's silhouette peeking through sheepishly before she stepped in, putting her hands behind her back as a few locks of blonde hair fell from her messy bun, over her face.

Soul pretended to look surprised, his eyes narrowing in confusion as he sat up a little. "Maka? What are you doing up?"

He suppressed a smirk when Maka shuddered as his deep, husky voice rumbled through the quiet apartment. She wasn't the only one who had changed over the years, and she wasn't as good as he was at hiding the fact that she'd noticed. Soul without a doubt grew and filled out over the years, not as muscular as Black*Star but not as lanky as Kid or Crona. He was just perfect, tanned and lean. His jaw grew more taut and masculine, his white hair grew and framed his aristocratic face handsomely. He looked charming but mysterious, his leather jacket and motorbike boots adding to his dangerous image.

"Hey," she managed to utter, making Soul arch an unimpressed brow. "I wasn't sure you were awake…"

Soul nodded before peeling open his covers and getting beneath them, tucking them near enough over his head before his muffled voice followed.

"I'm not. Go away."

Maka just rolled her eyes, used to her partner's very indifferent and blunt personality and walked over to sit at the end of his bed.

"Don't be like that, Soul," she muttered in annoyance. "I had a bad dream and now I can't sleep. I was seeing if you were awake 'cause I was gonn-" She cut herself off, shaking her head before wrapping her arms around herself as Soul peaked from under to blankets to eye her warily.

"You were gonna," he drawled. "What?"

Maka shook her head vigorously. "Nothing."

"Maka," Soul warned, making her wince slightly.

"Ugh, Soul, c'mon," she begged. "Just drop it, I don't wanna-"

"Three," he began to count, not missing how Maka's eyes widened in terror. He knew this got her. "Two," he went on mercilessly, making Maka let out a small shriek of frustration before waving her hands about.

"Okay, okay!" she caved, dropped her eyes to look down on her hands. "U-usually, after a bad fight I have these nightmares," she admitted. "Most of the time I can just fall back to sleep but when it's really bad I can't so…" she trailed off. Soul raised his brows expectantly.

"So…" he encouraged, making Maka cast him a dark look.

"So, you're a real heavy sleeper, Soul," she told him. "I'd come in and sleep in your bed, I wake at eight anyways so you never noticed."

Soul blinked, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, so that's why you came in here? You wanna sleep with me?"

Maka's face grew bright red, making Soul bark a laugh. "Jeez, Maka, I didn't mean that! Since when did you get such a dirty mind?"

Maka frowned at him angrily before hitting feebly at his arm. "Shut up, what am I meant to think?"

Soul smirked cheekily, leaning forward towards Maka's face, loving the way blush brushed over her cheeks and how she swallowed thickly. "What did you want me to mean, Ma-ka?" he asked suggestively. Maka didn't reply for a moment before she cast her eyes away, huffing.

"Don't joke around about that, Soul," Maka tried to snap, though it came out feeble and bothered. Soul smirked, internally shrugging to himself. Well, it's now or never. He could admit the feelings he felt and see if Maka felt the same way or pack his bags.

"Who said I was joking?" he asked, a little more seriously. Maka frowned, her eyes on the ground before Soul took her chin between his fingers, turning her face to him. Her eyes widened as her eyes met his, when did he get so close?

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, Soul chuckled menacingly before trailing a single finger under her chin, tilting her head up to meet her eyes better.

"It's pretty obvious what I mean, Maka," he drawled, smirking. "But what about you? You think about that a lot, too?"

Maka gulped audibly, her face burning red and a heat building in her stomach at Soul's sudden change of heart. Who knew he could be so - so alluring.

"Think about what?" she asked in a stronger voice, meeting Soul's gaze head on making his lips curl into a half grin before he leaned forward a little more.

"This," was all he said before his lips crashed down on hers.

It was so different from any other time she had ever kissed boy. The boys she had dated in the past were oh so gentle with her, treating her like a princess because they feared her. Soul was the opposite. He growled into their kiss as their lips slanted together, nipping deliciously at her bottom lip before dragging it through his sinfully sharp teeth before pressing his lips to hers again. Soul wasn't scared of her, or anyone. Soul was the only boy who ever stood up to her, it made her excited.

He growled again before flipping her beneath him, trailing kisses all over her cheek, jaw, Maka gasped audibly when his lips met her neck, he chuckled.

"Neck, huh?" he rumbled, making the breath in Maka's throat hitch before he attacked her neck. Maka couldn't even stifle her moan as his teeth scraped at the flesh of her neck and dig in slightly as he marked her as his own. He trailed back up to press his lips to hers again, Maka cupped the back on his neck before her hand slowly trailed down his body to roughly grab the bulge in his joggers.

Soul almost choked at being grabbed so suddenly. "God damn," he gasped before burying his face in her neck, biting down again as she began to rub. She chuckled before easily flipping them over so she straddled Soul's hips, hand steady on his cock. Soul's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He'd been with a few girls before, he's done this before but he never felt this way before. Then it was him being a hormonal teenager, this is something else.

Maka hummed provocatively as she let her hand travel up to let her hand slip beneath the waist band to grab him properly. Soul grunted lowly as she began to stroke him roughly, treating him the way she wanted to be treated.

She pumped him for a minute before he stopped her, leaning forward to growl dangerously in her ear. "Carry on like that and I won't last long, Ma-ka." A shiver went up Maka's spine as Soul suddenly flipped them over so he hovered over her once more, attacking her lips again. He sat her up to pull her baggy top over her head before pulling his off also. He marvelled at her perfect breasts before growling once more, pushing her back down to lay on his bed as his lips met hers.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," he growled over her lips before kissing her again. Maka's stomach flipped with arousal, this man really did know how to push her buttons.

Without breaking the kiss, his hand trailed down to the waistband of her shorts before slipping under them, not hesitating before firmly pressing a finger to her clit. Maka near enough screamed into their kiss. How long had she been waiting for this? Soul continued to kiss her roughly as he rubbed small and large circles on the small nub, sending jolts of pleasure through her.

"Soul," she moaned as she pulled away to gasp for air. Soul felt his pants tighten even more so at the sound of his name, breathless on her lips. He groaned as he trailed kissed down her neck, slipping a finger into her pouring opening.

"Ahh-ah, Soul," Maka clutched the bed sheets, the smell of Soul and sex thick in the air as he pumped her harshly, preparing her. She'd never felt like this with anyone. Waves of pleasure coursed through her and he had hardly even done anything yet! How was she going to last?

"Soul…" Maka groaned as he pulled his finger from her to climb down her small frame, pulling off her shorts and panties in one quick motion before his face was buried between her thighs.

"Wait, Soul, what are y- OH MY GOD," The most amazingly delicious feeling coursed through her entire being as his tongue roughly swept over her slit, stopping to suck on her clit before lapping at her once more. She clutched the pillow by her head and squeezed her eyes shut as she concentrated on the feeling of absolute bliss that washed over her with each movement of her partners talented tongue. She almost screamed as he added a digit, pumping it in and out of her as he sucked and lapped at her clit.

She grunted when he pulled away too soon, climbing back up her and shrugging off his joggers to expose his throbbing manhood. Maka stared in awe at the organ that would soon be buried in her as he lined it up at her entrance. Soul looked up at her and she almost hit him due to her impatience.

"You're still on the pill, right?" he asked and she nodded, swallowing and grasping his shoulders.

"Yes, Soul but I swear to god, if you don't fuck me right now I might actually go insane."

Soul chuckled before leaning over her to hover his face over hers, his head pressed to her entrance but never entering. "Aw, the princess is impatient? Cute."

"Soul," she groaned and he chuckled sadistically before leaning his head down to whisper in her ear.

"Do you want me?" he rumbled, making the breathe catch in Maka's throat and anticipation and excitement gnaw in her stomach.

"I want you, Soul," she breathed. And he chuckled before kidding her temple.

"Good girl."

He slammed into her with no remorse, letting a cry of ecstasy breathe through her lips. It was perfect. They had both done this before but with different people. There was no pain, not awkwardness due to inexperience. Only pleasure and love.

Soul groaned as he pulled out so only his head remained buried in her before slamming back in again, adoring the gorgeous sounds that left his lover as he did. The pleasure he felt being buried in Maka he had never felt before in his entire life. Nothing could have prepared him for this. They were like two puzzle pieces, they fit together to perfectly it was simply bliss.

Maka thought the same as Soul pounded into her relentlessly. Maka was feared by everyone, men and woman, and out of the two boys she'd ever been with, only being intimate with one, she was always the dominant character. But not now, not with Soul. Soul took absolute control in bringing her pleasure, not treading on egg shells around her to remain on her good side. He treat her like a delicate flower. He was rough and sexy. He was perfect.

As they both reached their peak Soul's thrusts became harsher and harder, each once sending a huge wave of pleasure through the couple as they both climbed to their release. Maka came first, screaming Soul's name as she arched her back, her walls clamping on him like a vice and bringing his release in the best way possible. Soul grunted the loudest yet and buried his face in Maka's neck as he came, his hot seed warming her insides as her head collapsed onto the pillows.

They panted together, each tangled in the bed sheets before Soul pulled his head up to press his forehead to hers, closing his eyes as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"That was amazing," Maka breathed, lazily playing with the hair above his neck as he chuckled in agreement.

"You're really something, Maka," he breathed before lying beside her, pulling her close to him as sleep finally came within his reach.

"You're tired? Finally?" Maka teased, making Soul grumble before flicking her.

"Shut up and go to sleep, you little minx. We'll talk this through in the morning."

"There's nothing to talk about," Maka said before yawning and going on. "You're mine and I'm yours. Simple."

Soul couldn't resist the genuine smile that spread over his face. Not a smirk, or a grin. He smiled down at his new girlfriend before pressing a loving kiss to her forehead, nodding in agreement as sleep finally took him.


End file.
